<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heist by Alraune7096</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709573">The Heist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraune7096/pseuds/Alraune7096'>Alraune7096</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>StudioFOW, Subverse - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraune7096/pseuds/Alraune7096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prodigium Galaxy is filled with all sorts of erotic tales. This one follows Thyra Dane, a human spaceship captain as she gathers a diverse crew of horny aliens to assist in her smutty escapades. Piracy, betrayal, and just a whole lot of sex - what more could a captain want?</p><p>Ready, set, fuck!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On Interrogations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters appearing in this work are completely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. All sentient species appearing are of consenting sexual maturity.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Captain Thyra Dane tapped her boot, waiting for the door to the interrogation room to open. The two ceiling turrets tracking her every movement made her feel naked without her weapons. <em>Why have handcuffs when you can obliterate prisoners with the touch of a button?</em> Thyra shifted in the uncomfortable metal chair, the ashy undershirt and work pants she had worn for the job were dirty and smelled of smoke. <em>Not exactly how I wanted to spend a Thursday night, but I’ve gotten out of worse before. Hopefully, I get a stooge who knows a good bribe when they see it.</em></p><p>            The door to the room beeped, its red outline switching to neon green.</p><p>            “About time,” Thyra muttered under her breath, as the door slid aside. “Listen, let’s wh—” <em>Whoa.</em> Her breath hitched.</p><p>            A female Myrminae walked in, her bare insectile feet clacking out an even echo. Natural black chitin armor covered all four of her arthropodic arms, spindly legs, and smoothly plated gaster. She had normal human facial features, accentuated by a pair of black mandibles that wrapped around her lower jaw and two wiry antennae that hung like bangs. Her inhumanly lithe torso beguiled her demure attitude as her hips swayed mesmerizingly with each of her strides.</p><p>            <em>Looks like all the fat in your entire body is in your tits. Damn, what a prize. I mean, what’s a Myrminae doing here anyway? Am I in the wrong line of work? Do all Imperium bases have busty exotic aliens doing their interrogations?</em></p><p>            The metal chair across from Thyra screeched as the Myraminae spun it around and straddled it. She leaned forward in—what Thyra guessed—was an attempt at being intimidating. In reality, the position only stressed the cleavage of her Imperium uniform. She stared for a moment, her deep golden-yellow eyes reminded Thyra of the color of honeycomb, then the alien’s gaze flicked to her datapad as she began. “Miss—”</p><p>            “—Dane,” Thyra wheezed, finding the alien’s voice softer than she’d imagined. Then she kicked herself. <em>I’m a starship captain, not some horny teenager. Get it together.</em> Clearing her throat, she added. “And it’s Captain Dane.”</p><p>            The Myrminae’s mandibles clicked together as she cross-referenced something on her datapad.</p><p>            Thyra couldn’t help but think. <em>I bet a blowjob by a Myrminae is about as fun as a razor blade dildo. Although I gotta admit, they do wonders for framing your cute face, Officer Cleavage.</em></p><p>            After several seconds, the alien said. “You’re a...human?”</p><p>            Thyra scoffed, brushing a strand of her chestnut hair away from her face. “Last time I checked.” <em>Although you’re welcome to come over here and find out yourself if it gets me out of here quicker.</em></p><p>            The Myrminae tapped on her datapad. “Are you aware of the charges leveled against you, Captain Dane?”</p><p>            <em>Oh crap, you're one of ‘those’ Imperium lackeys. Let’s hope you like money as much as you like showing off your body.</em> Thyra shrugged. “Even if I said yes, I’m sure you’re going to tell me anyway, right?”</p><p>            The alien nodded, although Thyra swore she saw the hint of a smile. “Conspiring to commit murder. Conspiring to rob an Imperium maglev train. Robbing said Imperium maglev train. Hijacking Imperium property. Terrorism. Imposing as an Imperium Officer. Arson, resulting in the deaths of over—”</p><p>            “I’m gonna stop you right there. My crew didn’t kill anyone, Officer...?” Thyra squinted across the table, trying to read the name tag.</p><p>            As if she had forgotten the badge existed, the Myrminae hastily clicked it off her shirt and shoved it into her pocket. Then she cleared her throat. “You wouldn’t be able to pronounce it, so you may call me Officer Kalxi.”</p><p>            Something in Thyra’s gut told her something was wrong with what had just happened, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. “Listen, Officer Kalxi, I’ve surfed around all the major nebulae, and I’ve heard a lot of weird names—”</p><p>            “S̴̘̼̈́̄p̵͙͍͛̆͒h̸̜͖̞̎̃͜ė̵̻̟c̷͈̺̈́̈o̴̳͂̏m̶̬̮̘̖̍̌́̚ȳ̷̛̝̞͚͙̕ṛ̷̓̉̆m̵̟͓͚̈́i̶̹̥̓̅n̷̪͍̣̐̿á̵̠̯͗͝͠e̴͖̙̚̕͠,” Thyra was interrupted by a sudden tornado of noise and intermittent clicking.</p><p>            <em>Jesus, fucking Christ! What the hell even is that...It sounded like a thousand bees were all screaming inside my brain. What the everloving—</em></p><p>            “Would you prefer I kept going?” Kalxi asked.</p><p>            Rubbing her aching temple, Thyra groaned. “There’s more?”</p><p>            “I have a surname as well,” Kalxi said, going back to her datapad. “But we’re not here to talk about me. What—”</p><p>            “What’s a Myrminae doing this far from your home system?” Thyra interrupted.</p><p>            Not even bothering to look up, Kalxi replied. “I could ask you the same question, human.”</p><p>            Thyra grinned. “Fair, but I’m not waltzing around with an exoskeleton worth the price of a small starship.”</p><p>            A bitter scowl flashed across Kalxi’s face, and she retreated even further into the screen she was holding.</p><p>
  <em>            Argh. Why’d I have to go and open my big mouth? Damnit.</em>
</p><p>            Averting her eyes, trying not to lose herself in the only place that wasn't covered in chitin plating, Thyra took a deep breath. “It must be difficult for you,” The sympathetic tone her voice finally got Kalxi’s attention. “You know, being all alone out here with everyone looking at your body and only seeing dollar signs.”</p><p>            “It is,” Kalxi said. A silence fell over their conversation until Kalxi cleared her throat. “Eyes up, Captain.”</p><p>            Thyra flinched, not even noticing she had been staring at Kalxi’s cleavage, watching how it rose and fell with each light breath she took. <em>Play it cool. The right amount of flirting and I can walk out of here a free woman...or rather, a wanted woman.</em> “You have some spectacular tits there, Officer Kalxi.”</p><p>            To Thyra’s surprise, the officer smiled. “Thank you. I’m enjoying what I see as well. It’s a tragedy that you’re a terrorist.”</p><p>            <em>Do you now?</em></p><p>            “Alleged terrorist,” Thyra corrected with a smirk. “Also, since we’re getting to know each other, I prefer the term pirate.”</p><p>            “Alleged pirate,” Kalxi grinned, tilting her head. “Or was that an admission of guilt?”</p><p>            <em>Oh, you wish it were that easy.</em> Then Thyra noticed something strange about Kalxi’s uniform. “Why’d you drop two ranks?”</p><p>            Kalxi dropped her datapad in shock, catching it with one of her other hands. “How’d you know about that?”</p><p>            Thyra tapped at her imaginary collar, mirroring Kalxi’s uniform. “I can still see the pressure marks where two dots used to be. I bet there’s a story there.”</p><p>            Kalxi's delicate face flushed as she replied curtly. “It’s none of your business.”</p><p>            “Oh, come on, don’t be that way.” <em>Please say it was because you were fucking on the job.</em></p><p>            Kalxi sighed, looking at Thyra over the top of her datapad. “Why should I tell you?”</p><p>            “We need to build trust somehow, right? Isn’t that how this is supposed to work? We get to know each other, flirt a bit, then eventually one of us ends up in handcuffs.”</p><p>            Kalxi hummed. “Sounds like a good time, but I left my handcuffs in my locker.”</p><p>            Thyra licked her upper lip. “We both have feet.” <em>And I think the way your body moves is hypnotic.</em></p><p>            Kalxi burst into alien laughter; sounding like a hyena interspersed with insectile clicking.</p><p>            <em>What the hell is that sound!? Jesus.</em> Thyra wasn’t sure if it had been pleasing or nightmarish.</p><p>            Kalxi shook her head in seeming disbelief. “Only a human would ever say something so bold.”</p><p>            <em>Eh, it was worth a try.</em> Thyra sighed. “Yeah, we’re a pretty rascally bunch. Now, before you go and ruin all this by doing your job, be real with me. Why’d you get demoted?”</p><p>            Kalxi glanced at the door, lowering her volume to a whisper. “If I tell you, do you promise to cooperate?”</p><p>            Thyra stretched back, letting the fabric of her shirt stretch against her bra. “You have my word as Captain of the Dark Star, Officer Kalxi.” <em>Come on, take the bait...</em></p><p>            Kalxi's alluring eyes gazed down Thyra's body. The dark green iris in the middle of her golden orbs dilated just enough for Thyra to notice.</p><p>            <em>Hook, line, and sinker.</em> After a few seconds, Thyra cleared her throat. “Eyes up, officer.”</p><p>            Kalxi’s face flushed, but unlike before, she didn’t try to hide it behind her datapad. “I was caught doing redline.”</p><p>            <em>What?!</em> Thyra's jaw dropped. “You were doing what?!”</p><p>            Kalxi’s eyes shot open. “Shhhh! Keep your voice down!”</p><p>            <em>What a naughty bug.</em> Thyra grinned. “Who’d you have to fuck to get redline on this backwater shithole?”</p><p>            Kalxi narrowed her gaze. “My species mates for life, pirate. So, the insinuation that I fuck for my fix is—”</p><p>            “Yeah,” Thyra interrupted, leaning across the table. “But last time I checked doing one of the most potent and illegal aphrodisiacs ever synthesized is grounds for immediate discharge from any military. Let alone the stuck-up Imperium. Which means—”</p><p>            “It was kept off the record.” Kalxi fired back deviously. “Everyone has a vice, including the man who runs this facility.”</p><p>            <em>Oooh, blackmail. I’m beginning to like you a lot, Officer Cleavage.</em></p><p>            A loud bang on the door made both of the women jump away from each other.</p><p>            “Officer Kalxi,” A man’s voice called through the door. “Why are you badged into my interrogation?”</p><p>            “Am I in the wrong room?” Kalxi responded innocently. “Sorry, I must have mixed it up.”</p><p>            Thyra couldn’t help but smirk. <em>So that’s why you hid your badge from me.</em></p><p>            The man sighed so loudly Thyra heard it through the steel door. “How far along are you with that terrorist?”</p><p>            “Alleged terrorist!” Thyra shouted back. “And also, fuck you.”</p><p>            Kalxi slammed one of her upper fists on the desk. “That’s enough out of you! My next strike will break your pretty little face.”</p><p>            <em>Did she just put a dent in the steel table—And did she just call me pretty?!</em> Thyra’s shock lasted only long enough to realize what Kalxi was doing. “Maybe I like it rough, you beautiful bug-faced bitch.”</p><p>            Kalxi reached behind her and hit the wall. “Don't test my patience!”</p><p>            Going along with the masquerade that she had just been thrown against a wall, Thyra groaned, then snarked. “Imagine having four arms and not hitting any harder than my grandmother, who’s been dead for ten years, by the way.”</p><p>            A devilish smile crossed Kalxi’s face as she turned to the door. “Sorry, Thompson. This one might get messy.”</p><p>            <em>I like the sound of that.</em></p><p>            The man, Thompson, Thyra assumed, hit the door again. “The Major is going to hear about this. You hear me? You’re fucked now, bug!”</p><p>            As heavy footsteps echoed away from the door, Thyra chided. “Oooh, someone’s in trouble.”</p><p>            Kalxi clicked out a chuckle. “Imagine how mad he’s going to be when he finds out I stole his datapad along with all the drugs in his locker.” Then she nodded down to her shorts pocket, which produced the sound of muffled glass as she tapped it.</p><p>            Thyra couldn’t help but cock and eyebrow. <em>Damn, are all Imperium outposts this fun? Or is this the outlier.</em> “You sure he’s going to know it was you?”</p><p>            Kalxi shrugged. “I don’t know if you could tell, but my species isn’t exactly...subtle.” Still straddling her chair, the alien swayed her hips accentuating the wavy movement of her abdomen.</p><p>            Butterflies churned in Thyra’s stomach. <em>Is any part of that abdomen erogenous? Because if nobody knows, I volunteer to find out.</em> “So, you just steal all the redline you need? Quick way to make enemies. So why—”</p><p>            “That’s enough foreplay,” Kalxi interrupted, smirking. “Now, what were you doing on that maglev train, Captain Dane?”</p><p>            <em>Shit, that was getting interesting. Although, I suppose it was too good to last.</em> “Sorry officer, I don’t have time to go through the red-taped bureaucracy of the Imperium right now. Places to go, things to sell, people to threaten. You know, ‘It's a pirate’s life for me.’”</p><p>Kalxi raised an eyebrow. “Well then, pirate, you shouldn’t have blown up an Imperium transport.”</p><p>            “We didn’t,” Thyra stressed. “My crew and I were only there stealing a few crates of munitions. Plus, by the time the train exploded, we’d already cleaned it out and tossed everything overboard. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve blown up plenty of things, some of them trains, but I didn’t blow up this train.”</p><p>            Kalxi hummed, tapping on her datapad, seemingly deep in contemplation. “Why throw the resources you were stealing off the train?”</p><p>            <em>How did you ever get to three dots?</em> Then Thyra remembered she was across from a seven foot tall, four armed, allegedly indestructible, monster. <em>Right, that’s how.</em> “You don’t know much about train robberies, do you?”</p><p>            Kalxi pointed to the auto-turrets. “Please answer the question, Captain Dane.”</p><p>            <em>What an awful way to ruin the mood.</em></p><p>            Thyra took a deep breath. “You put tracking-beacons on the crates. Then you pick them up when nobody is around, preferably in a heavily armored starship. Also, the captain is the only one who has the beacon codes. That ensures everyone gets a fair cut. With any luck, you’re off-world before the Imperium even knows what they lost.”</p><p>            Kalxi narrowed her large eyes. “Maybe something went wrong? Someone saw something they shouldn’t have, and you had to improvise.”</p><p>            Thyra slammed both of her hands on the table, causing the auto-turrets to start flashing red. “Why the fuck would I blow up a train while I was still on it?”</p><p>            Kalxi set her datapad down and stood up, towering over Thyra. “Maybe someone betrayed you? ‘No honor among thieves,’ as the saying goes.”</p><p>            Thyra grit her teeth. “I’ll be the first to admit that my crew is a special kind of stupid, but none of them would betray me.” Then she paused to consider. “I take that back, none of them would betray me for what we stood to make on this job. Plus, I still have all the codes.” That last point seemed to catch Kalxi’s attention, so Thyra stood up and leaned in. “Listen, what’s it gonna take for you to turn those turrets off and get me out of here?”</p><p>            Kalxi’s mandibles clicked together curiously. “Did you seriously just try and bribe me?”</p><p>            <em>Everyone has their price, officer.</em></p><p>            Thyra began to open her mouth when Kalxi continued, “If I let you waltz out of here, the Imperium will blacklist me. Then every bounty hunter in the galaxy will come for me.”</p><p>            <em>As pretty as you are, that’s not my problem.</em> The ceiling’s auto-turrets turned a solid red as Thyra climbed up on the table to meet her alien interrogator face to mandibled-face. “If the rumors are true, I doubt you have much to worry about.”</p><p>            A long smile stretched across Kalxi’s face. “Who said I was worried?”</p><p>            <em>Nobody...yet.</em> Pursing her lips together, Thyra leaned forward.</p><p>            When Kalxi began to respond to the kiss, Thyra snaked her head to the side. Her index finger pressing the ‘Disengage’ button on the Kalxi’s stolen datapad.            “Oops,” she whispered as the auto-turrets powered down. <em>Next step, get the gun—</em></p><p>            Something tapped aggressively on Thyra’s shoulder blade. Glancing over her shoulder, Thyra found one of Kalxi’s hands, giving her the middle finger.</p><p>
  <em>            What’s—!</em>
</p><p>            Then something cold pressed to Thyra’s inner thigh. Looking down, she muttered. “Fuck me sideways.”</p><p>            “Oops,” Kalxi cooed, her unholstered pistol tapping against Thyra’s leg. “Now, what was that about fucking you?”</p><p><em>            Four arms.</em> Thrya kicked herself. <em>Rookie mistake.</em></p><p>            Trying to remain calm, Thyra narrowed her eyes. “You sure you’re an Imperium Officer? Because you’re acting more like a—”  Her breath hitched as Kalxi dragged the gun up her thigh. “Listen, if you’re trying to get me pregnant, that gun isn’t gonna do it.”</p><p>            Kalxi clicked. “I can’t get you pregnant,” Then she moved the barrel over Thyra’s crotch, and without warning, sunk it into her weak spot.</p><p>            Thyra clenched, stifling a moan as the cold steel pressed fabric against her pussy. <em>Shit, am I already that wet?</em></p><p>            Kalxi smirked, pulling the pistol up to her lips. “The reverse, however, is true.” As Thyra was going to ask what that meant, a long alien tongue snaked out of the Myrminae's mouth and wrapped itself around the barrel of the gun. Once the upper part of the firearm was completely coated in a sheen of saliva, Kalxi’s tongue slid back behind her lips.</p><p><em>            I take back everything I thought about Myrminian blowjobs...Now I wish I had a cock.</em> Thyra exhaled, imagining what a tongue like that could do to the rest of her body. “I can get you pregnant?”</p><p>            A mandible brushed against Thyra’s ear as Kalxi leaned into her. “Practically anything can impregnate me,” The Myrminae shifted her body and reached back, caressing the top of her insect abdomen.</p><p>            Kalxi dragged the tips of her fingers across the plates on her rear. The sound made Thyra shiver. <em>Alright, Officer Flirts-A-Lot, you want to play hardball? I’m in.</em></p><p>            Thyra scoffed. “That’d be hot if I was into it.”</p><p>            A flash of remorse crossed Kalxi’s face, then she recovered. “Your loss.”</p><p>            “Is it?” Thrya grinned. “Because for someone who mates for life, I’m starting to get the distinct impression that you know what you’re doing.”</p><p>            “Do I?” Kalxi’s feigned innocence made Thyra roll her eyes. “Aw, don’t give me that look. So far, I’ve only lied to you about one thing. Care to guess?”</p><p>            “Based on this,” Thrya gestured to their intimate proximity. “I’m going to guess you don’t mate for life.”</p><p>            “Wrong,” Kalxi whispered, pressing herself into Thyra. “Myrminae do mate for life, but few partners ever make it past foreplay. Even fewer have the balls to commit. Myrminae tend to have large families.”</p><p>Thyra bit her lower lip. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say that sounded a lot like an invitation, officer.”</p><p>            Kalxi cocked her head to one side. “I thought you weren’t into that?”</p><p>            “Oh, so you’re the only one allowed to lie?” Using the opportunity, Thyra prayed, pushing her right knee forward. <em>God, I hope you have some kind of sex organ down here.</em></p><p>            As soon as Thyra’s kneecap made contact with Kalxi’s crotch, she felt a sudden heat and faint wetness. <em>Bingo!</em> Flexing her leg, Thyra pulled her knee up and down, sliding it along the front of the Imperium uniform.</p><p>            An alien noise of reluctant pleasure echoed in the small room as Kalxi moaned.</p><p>            The sound was unlike anything Thyra had ever heard, and it made her pussy clench and release. <em>God, I’m a fucking river down there.</em></p><p>            Before Thyra could have another thought, the room went sideways as Kalxi threw her down on the table. Pain ran through Thrya's wrist as Kalxi pinned it to the table.</p><p>            <em>Fuck!</em> Thyra brought her other hand up to punch Kalxi’s jaw, only to have it snatched out of the air and slammed against the table too. <em>Damnit!</em></p><p>            Straining against Kalxi’s inhuman strength, Thyra spoke through gritted teeth, “Fucking alien physiology.”</p><p>            Kalxi let out a laugh, sliding her fingers along Thyra's wrists, and seizing her hands in a forceful embrace. “Did you really think that you could distract me with that little move?”</p><p>            Thyra narrowed her eyes. “Bold of you to assume I was trying to distract you.”</p><p>            Grinning, Kalxi climbed onto the table, her long legs straddling either side of Thyra’s hips. “Now, what to do from here?”</p><p>            A high-pitched moan escaped Thyra’s lips before she had a chance to stop it as Kalxi pressed the fabric of her pants into her pussy. <em>How the fuck are you able to coordinate like that?!</em></p><p>            “Oooh,” The Myrminae cooed, a predatory look hanging in her eyes. “Someone’s getting worked up.”</p><p>            As Kalxi withdrew her hand, Thyra’s ass flexed involuntarily, pressing her crotch back into the Kalxi’s hard fingers. <em>Shit. Gotta think quick.</em> “I bet I’m not the only one.”</p><p>            “Remember, nobody makes it past foreplay. Now let’s give your body what it wants.” Giggling in amusement, Kalxi gave Thyra’s clit a rewarding pinch.</p><p>            “Fuuuuck!” Thyra’s body pulsed with euphoria. <em>Damnit, I need to focus!</em> “Or maybe,” Thyra gasped, trying to find something—anything she could use. “You let me up, and we see how far we can get before someone checks up on us again.”</p><p>            Kalxi shook her head. “I’d like my sex life to consist of more than a quicky before I’m executed.”</p><p>            Thyra cocked an eyebrow. “Executed?” <em>Yes, just keep talking until I find out what turns you on and exploit it.</em> “Listen, if you’re in some kind of trouble, I can probably help.”</p><p>            Kalxi tilted her head in coy consideration. Then the hand pressing on Thyra’s soaked pussy moved to brush a stray strand of hair away from her face. “Does it look like I need help? Tell you what, you just sit there, and I’ll give you the best orgasm of your life.”</p><p>            Thyra swallowed. <em>Shit, I have to find some way to distract her.</em></p><p>            Kalxi's tongue snaked into Thyra’s mouth once again. “It's a shame,” She whispered between kisses, “That stolen Imperium uniform looked good on you. I'd rather be tearing you out of that, Captain.”</p><p>            Thyra's eyes went wide, pulling her head back. “What?” she stammered. “How did you kno—?”</p><p>            Kalxi licked her lips. “A gorgeous human like you can cause someone to get sloppy; maybe set a timer wrong.”</p><p>Thyra’s eyes widened as she gasped. “You blew up the—”</p><p>            Kalxi pressed her lips into Thyra’s once more, her long tongue forcing itself pleasurably into Thyra’s mouth. “Um-hum.” She hummed with a slight nod.</p><p>            Once Thyra’s mouth was free again, she said. “So I’m guessing it’s no coincidence that you’re in here with that stolen datapad. Wrapping up loose ends?”</p><p>Kalxi gave a sympathetic nod.</p><p>            Thyra scoffed, trying to overcome the neglected ache of her pussy. <em>Any more of this and I’ll finish…then be finished. Time to get risky!</em></p><p>            With every ounce of willpower Thyra had left, she leaned up and whispered. “Let me up.”</p><p>            Kalxi raised an eyebrow. “Why would I do that?”</p><p>            “You’re going to have to trust me.”</p><p>            A moment later, Thyra felt Kalxi’s hands ease off her, although not without some hesitation.</p><p>            Once she was free, Thyra began to unbutton the top of Kalxi’s uniform. “You know, now that I know the truth, I could start shouting. Hell, they might even let me off if I gave them the real arsonist.”</p><p>            Kalxi hummed, running a hand down Thyra’s body. Once her fingers reached Thyra’s pants, she snapped the button off. “Even though you'd be moaning the whole time?”</p><p>            <em>Touche.</em> Thyra plucked the third button of Kalxi’s shirt free. “You’re so sure you’re going to win this, aren’t you?”</p><p>            Kalxi cooed, the tips of her alien fingers beginning to work Thyra’s zipper down. “I’ve never lost before.”</p><p>            <em>There's a first time for everything.</em> As Thyra's zipper reached its end, she grabbed Kalxi’s jointed wrist, feeling a grin stretch across her face. “We can both get what we want here.”</p><p>Kalxi grinned. “But I already have what I—”</p><p>            The distraction was just enough for Thyra to shove her free hand down Kalxi’s uniform. Feeling a very puffy and inverted nipple, Thyra smiled. <em>What do we have here…?</em></p><p>            Kalxi moaned as Thyra wedged her fingers into the slit and popped Kalxi’s hardened nipple out. <em>Not bad, but this clearly isn’t your weakness...</em></p><p>            Gripping Thyra by her shoulders, Kalxi grinned. “You’re going to have to do better than that.”</p><p>            Thyra sneered back. “If you say so.” She released Kalxi’s wrist and shot that hand straight up into the Myrminae’s cunt.</p><p>            Kalxi moaned, her grip tightening around Thyra as the human began to swirl her fingers against the alien’s clit.</p><p>            Thyra was pleased that she was finally making some ground, but then something caught her attention. Each time Kalxi shuttered, a contraction pulsed down her insectile abdomen. <em>What do we have here?</em> Curiously, Thyra picked up her pace and was rewarded as the pulsing of Kalxi’s rear kept pace with her. <em>I wonder how fast I can—</em> Thyra gasped, realizing the underside of Kalxi’s abdomen had begun to drool a transparent, viscous fluid. <em>Is that...lube?</em> She craned her head to get a better look. <em>Is that a second fucking vagina back there!? Oh, you sly bitch.</em></p><p>            “Uh oh,” Thyra moved her hand away from Kalxi’s crotch, sighting the second vagina on her gaster. “Looks like I found something—Ah!” Thyra gasped as two of Kalxi’s hands pulled her pants down around her knees. “Wait—” She began to protest, but two long fingers slid inside her pussy. Restraining a moan, Thyra pressed herself into Kalxi reaching to stroke the alien’s rear vagina. Warm, slick liquid coated her fingers and smelled faintly sweet. <em>Mmm, I like this, but let’s not forget...Two vaginas, twice the fun.</em>Pulling her hand out of Kalxi’s shirt, Thyra reached down between the Myrminae’s legs.</p><p>            “Uha!” A pleading gasp escaped Kalxi’s mouth as Thyra began to finger both of her wet slits. “That’s not fair—” She groaned. Then warm, clawed fingers began to drag, press, and pinch all over Thyra’s body.</p><p>            “It feels like you have twelve goddamn—” Thyra’s breath caught as two of Kalxi’s hands worked their way under her shirt.</p><p>            “Thyra,” Kalxi clicked and strained. “I’m close.”</p><p>            Thyra grinned at hearing her name uttered in the throes of passion. <em>I could get used to that.</em></p><p>            Kalxi pressed her lips onto Thyra’s mouth, whimpering something incomprehensible while she writhed in pleasure against Thyra’s body.</p><p>            “Cum with me,” Kalxi urged, then Thyra felt her fingers curled inside her pussy, finding her g-spot and pressing against it. “Thyra—please!”</p><p>            “Yes!” Thyra moaned. The arousing sweet scent of sex, combined with all the pleasures Kalxi’s many hands were performing on her body was finally too much<em>.</em></p><p>            A sudden punch of endorphins hit Thyra so hard that she threw her head back, roaring. “Fuuuck!” Every muscle in her body locked out as a flood of pleasure erupted from her pussy, shooting hot bolts of lightning through the rest of her body. Warm fluid seemed to pour out of Kalxi’s vaginas, coating Thyra’s hands but all it did was add to the satisfaction. Nothing mattered other than the sheer enjoyment of her body pressed against this beautiful alien. She screamed again, never having experienced an orgasm so long or intense her life.</p><p>            Once she had recovered from her pleasure coma, Thyra attempted to catch her breath. “Holy shit, that was—”</p><p>            Kalxi shoved her back on the table, with an extremely focused look on her face.</p><p>            <em>Oh shit, she’s gonna kill—</em>Thyra unleashed a labored moan as Kalxi pinched her clit, pulled nipples, and penetrated her simultaneously. <em>Am I—Oh, god! Am I going to cum again!?</em> A second later, Thyra’s body answered for her. Dopamine flooded her mind, blurring her vision as pleasure overwhelmed her. <em>What a way to go...</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On Escapes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Thyra woke in a daze, groaning as she wiped the drool from her chin. <em>Am I dead?</em> A sharp pain hammered her skull as she sat up. “Ugh,” She grunted, holding a palm to her temple. <em>Nope, not dead.</em> She glanced around the room as she struggled to pull her pants back up.</p><p>            Officer Kalxi was passed out on the floor, her insectile limbs twitching slightly while she slept. Her mouth and mandibles hung open, with her sandy brown hair disheveled and knotted. A large pool of clear liquid pooled around the tip of her alien abdomen. Every few seconds, an involuntary pulse oozed more of the substance out. Then Thyra realized the same thing was happening to the vagina between Kalxi’s legs. <em>What a mess...what a delicious mess you are, Officer Kalxi.</em></p><p>            Thyra snatched up the firearm and pulled back the slide, revealing a bullet in the chamber. <em>What a paranoid little bug.</em> After checking to make sure the gun had a full clip and switching the safety off, Thyra made for the door. <em>No more fun and games. Next step, escape.</em></p><p>            A sudden movement caught Thyra’s eye, and she whipped around, instinctively raising her weapon.</p><p>            Luckily it was only Kalxi, curling up in the fetal position with her abdomen tucking around her ass.</p><p>            Thyra tiptoed past the sleeping giant and whispered. “I win.” At the door she paused, looking back at the blissed-out woman on the floor. <em>Am I going to just leave her here? An extortionist, thief, drug user, arsonist, loose morals. Not to mention one of the best sexual partners I’ve ever had. You’d make one hell of a pirate, Kalxi.</em> While wrestling with her conscience, the stolen datapad on the table beeped.</p><p>            “Tsk,” Not wanting it making any more noise, Thyra stepped back over Kalxi and grabbed the digital tablet. <em>Come on mandatory fire drill.</em></p><p>            “Butterscotch?” Thyra snorted as she read Kalxi's surname in the notification, followed by an Imperium code she didn’t recognize. Tapping the screen brought up a very high-res 3D rendering of Kalxi’s face along with her extremely short military record. Then she inhaled sharply as the bolded words “blacklisted” and “kill on sight” appeared on the screen.</p><p>            Kalxi stirred, fluttering her honey-yellow eyes open in surprise. “Wha—”</p><p>            “Get up,” Thyra cut Kalxi off by dropping the datapad in front of her. “Looks like the Imperium caught on to you.”</p><p>            Groggily Kalxi said, “There’s no way,” as she sat up, pulled her pants back on, and lazily lifted up the datapad so she could read it.</p><p><em>            Damn, now I wish I had that many hands.</em> Thyra smirked. “Here’s the plan: you get me to a comm station, and I’ll see if I can get us out of here alive.”</p><p>            Kalxi tossed the datapad on the table with a pouty look. “You expect me to walk around in this?” Her lower set of hands pointed down at her shorts, which looked like they had just come out of a washing machine. “As hot as it is that you made me cum so much, I hate walking around in a wet uniform.”</p><p>            Thrya giggled. “I think those count as soaked,” <em>Also, try not to slip on the puddles you left on the floor.</em> “And if it makes you feel any better, neither do I. But we have more pressing matters, don't you think?”</p><p>            Kalxi scoffed. “You might have to worry human, I can just—” Her eyes darted down towards her pockets, and she quickly produced four vials of neon red injector vials and counted them out loud. “Thank the queen.” She gasped.</p><p><em>            Damn, that’s a lot of redline.</em> Thyra laughed. “You can thank me all you want, druggie.”</p><p>            Kalxi narrowed her eyes, closing her fist around the drugs. “Don’t pretend you have the slightest understanding of why I need this.”</p><p>            “Listen, I’m sure it’s a fascinating story, but right now I need to contact my crew and get off-world. So if you’ll kindly get me to a comm station...” Thyra motioned to the door with her gun.</p><p>            “Fine, but I’m coming with you,” Kalxi said, stashing the drugs back in her pocket.</p><p><em>            Mmm, round two so soon?</em> Then Thyra shook her head. “I'll ignore the obvious euphemism there, and we can worry about who’s coming if we both make it out of here alive.”</p><p>            Kalxi nodded. “Okay, give me the gun.”</p><p>            “I don’t fucking think so,” Thyra scoffed. “The fact that we fucked does not mean we’re suddenly best friends.”</p><p>            Kalxi rolled her eyes. “We didn’t fuck, that was more like heavy foreplay. Also, I’m mostly bulletproof. That means I get the gun.”</p><p>            Thyra turned towards the door, inputting the few Imperial emergency codes she knew in an attempt to get it to open. “No, that means you go first, and I cover your six.”</p><p>            “My sex?” Kalxi said in annoyance. “Can you really not—”</p><p>            “Six,” Thyra punched the door, giving up on trying to make it open. “Your rear, Kalxi. Like on a clock. Didn’t they teach you anything in—”</p><p>            Kalxi walked over, looming over Thyra as her pillowy chest pressed into Thyra’s face, and her claws gripped Thyra’s hips. “Humans,” She giggled. “The six-position of clocks on this planet would be on your right. Although, you sure you won’t be too distracted, pirate?” Then she swayed her hips side to side, demonstrating the alluring movement of her gaster.</p><p><em>            God, I’m gonna try my best not to be.</em> Thyra scoffed. “Listen, you're hot, but nobody is—”</p><p>            Kalxi slammed her upper arms against the door on either side of Thyra’s head. “Careful, human.” She cooed.</p><p>            “Tsk tsk, officer.” Thyra nodded down to the firearm that rested against Kalxi’s vagina. “Judging by how sensitive you are, I’m guessing even if this doesn’t really hurt you...it’s going to sting like a mother fucker.”</p><p>            Kalxi grinned. “I’m getting the sense we’re both enjoying this far too much.”</p><p>            Thyra already felt herself getting wet again. <em>Damnit, she’s right.</em> Thyra cocked the hammer on the pistol, pulling her mind from her sexual desires. “I’m not going to ask again. Now, let’s go. That’s an order.”</p><p>            The latter sentence Thyra had added automatically, but she was surprised when Kalxi nodded. “Okay, pirate. Let’s see if you can keep up.” Then the Myrminae swiped her stolen badge over the door, which responded by blinking red.</p><p>            “I don’t think that’s working—”</p><p>            Thyra was interrupted as Kalxi threw the badge to the ground. “Shit, they must have put the whole facility in lockdown.”</p><p>            Thyra sputtered. “Then what do we—”</p><p>            Kalxi sunk her claws into the door and braced herself, mandibles clicking as she groaned, slowly prying the door aside.</p><p>            The auto-turrets on the ceiling ignited to life, sighting the pair with a blinking red glare. Thyra jerked the pistol to the side of Kalxi’s face, squeezing off two shots before the turrets could fire. “That’s one you owe me.”</p><p>            “Argh!” Kalxi strained. “Those stupid things can’t hurt me, now check the hallway. I can’t keep this open forever.”</p><p>            Without a word, Thyra glanced out of the door. <em>No more turrets, no signs of movement.</em> “Looks clear—”</p><p>            Kalxi shoved her out the door while throwing it open just long enough to jump over the threshold herself.</p><p>            “A little warning next time!?” Thyra said, scrambling to her feet. “I could have shot myself—”</p><p>            “Shut up,” Kalxi whipped her head to the left, both of her antennae twitching in front of her face. “They’re coming.”</p><p>            Thyra opened her mouth, but Kalxi lifted her off her feet and threw her over her shoulder. “What the fuck are you doing!? Let me—” Three armed guards barrelled around the counter. “Oh, fuck,” Thyra hissed, trying to sight the lead man as Kalxi began to sprint in the opposite direction.</p><p>            The guards opened fire without hesitation.</p><p>            Thyra's pistol kicked back as she responded. <em>No ‘halt or surrender’. Damn, they must want you fucking dead Kalxi. What the hell was on that train you blew up? I mean...other than the stuff I stole.</em> One of Thyra’s rounds found its mark, and the leftmost man dropped. “Ha! Got one.”</p><p>            “Good,” Kalxi said. “Only about six hundred to go—” The Myrminae crashed into something hard, causing her to jolt Thyra forward from the sudden impact.</p><p>            “What the hell was—” Thyra recoiled as Kalxi tore into a soldier's neck shredding it to ribbons with her claws. <em>Oh, fuck!</em></p><p>            “Hrk—” The olive-skinned Kloi dropped his gun and staggered back, trying to stem the crimson waterfall gushing out of his neck.</p><p>            Thyra fired before Kalxi could act, hitting the man right between the eyes and snapping his head back. <em>Better that than being carved up.</em></p><p>            “Nice shot,” Kalxi said, dropping to her knees to pick up the rifle the man had dropped, while also setting Thyra on her feet. “Comms is right, left, then the third right. I’m going to give you as much time as I can. There’s a landing-port on the west side of the base. The main anti-aircraft cannon is under maintenance. Follow the signs for inmate drop off. I’ll meet you there.”</p><p>            Thyra, hearing orders being barked from the hallway behind her, fired blindly down it. <em>I hope this slows them down while we come up with a better plan.</em> “You’re suggesting we split up?”</p><p>            Kalxi turned to face her, now holding a rifle with her upper arms, a handgun in her lower right, and a combat knife in her lower left. “Not suggesting, pirate. They won’t give two shits about some human who got loose if they’re chasing after me. It should give you plenty of time to—”</p><p>            Thyra kissed her alien lover. “God, you’re so fucking hot right now. You better not die, I have plans for those vaginas of yours.”</p><p>            With a click and a grin, Kalxi chambered a round in her rifle. “You—” A loud twang split the air as a bullet ricocheted off her shoulder. She spun, returning fire. “Go, Thyra! I’ll cover you.”</p><p>            Thyra took off, sprinting away as fast as she could while stopping to check hallways and intersections. <em>Right. Left. Third—</em>She stopped, hearing voices coming from the doorway ahead of her.</p><p>            “I thought I told you to lock down the entire interrogation ward.” A gruff electronic voice roared. “I don’t want that bug getting out of there alive. Do you understand me, Thompson?!”</p><p>            Thyra raised an eyebrow. <em>Thompson, what a coincidence…</em></p><p>            “What the fuck do you want me to do?” Thompson replied bitterly. “We don’t have the tools to take someone like her out. The weapons you wanted were stolen and never got here.”</p><p>
  <em>            Is that why you blew up the train Kalxi? Didn’t want anyone getting the upper hand on you? Other than me…</em>
</p><p>            “Get it done Thompson!” The man roared as the blue glow of a hologram cut out from the room.</p><p><em>            Please be alone.</em> Thyra rounded the door and raised her gun at head level.</p><p>            The male Vanneran’s crimson muscles glistened under the digital light of the displays in front of him. His demonic looking tail whipped in the air behind him as he muttered aloud with his face in his hands.</p><p>            Thyra approached, keeping her distance from his long tail, and cleared her throat.</p><p>            “Oh shut up, human,” Thompson sighed. “Your breath is about as heavy as my last ex-wife after the divorce.” He spun around in his chair and held up his arms. “As you can see, I’m unarmed. In fact, you’ll never guess who’s holding my gun. Spoilers, it’s you.”</p><p>            Thyra was surprised to see that even though Thompson was older, he had very chiseled facial features and a strong jawline. <em>Alright, what’s the Imperium putting in the water?</em> Thyra grinned. “I’m gonna need you to put in a call for me.”</p><p>            “No shit? You want me to make you a fucking sandwich and rub you off too?” The man's expression soured as he sniffed the air. “Although by that awful smell and the wet spot on your pants I’m guessing someone already took care of you. Or, does shooting your way through an Imperium detention facility really get you off?”</p><p>            Thyra giggled. “Why can’t it be both? Now, be a good soldier and do as I say.”</p><p>            Thompson kept eyeing Thyra out of the corner of his eyes as he typed in the codes Thyra gave him.</p><p><em>            Shit, is he sandbagging me until reinforcements arrive?</em> “You got a problem Vanneran?” Thyra said as her finger slid to the trigger of her pistol.</p><p>            Thompson shrugged. “No. I was just thinking...are you taking Officer Kalxi with you?”</p><p>            Thyra scoffed. “Not that it’s any of your business, but yeah.” <em>If she survives.</em></p><p>            “I don’t suppose you've got room for one more? I’m not much in the way of Kalxi in terms of physical strength, but I can hold my own in a firefight. And, I know my way around Imperium codes, you know...if, let’s say, you wanted to land a starship on this base and not have it blown to pieces.”</p><p>            “Kalxi said the turret on the west side is undergoing maintenance. So thanks, but no—”</p><p>            Thompson scoffed. “Did she also mention that it’s still operational? Because I seriously doubt she knew that. She probably saw all the scaffolding and made some very deadly assumptions. Now, I can shut it down, but I need you to promise you’ll get me outta here.”</p><p><em>            What do I look like? A daycare for sexy wayward Imperium deserters? Did Telli put a sign on my back?</em> Thyra sighed. “Fine, just make sure it’s—”</p><p>            “Cap’n?” A familiar voice squeaked out of the comms. “You’re alive?”</p><p><em>            Thank the stars!</em> “Yeah Telli, now come pick me up! I’m having someone send you the details. It’s going to look insane, but you need to trust that I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>            There was a pause as Thompson typed away, and Telli responded. “Uhh, that’s a no-go cap’n. There ain’t no way I’m flying the ship into a—”</p><p>            “Listen Telli, just do it.” Thyra interrupted. “I got two people down here on the inside working for me.”</p><p>            Telli sighed. “Promise the Dark Star is going to be okay?”</p><p><em>            God, why can’t anyone be fucking normal out here in space?</em> Thyra took a deep breath and tried to sound as genuine as she could. “Yes, Telli, your girlfriend is going to be fine.” Thompson raised an eyebrow but remained silent as Thyra continued. “We’re breaking a lot of rules down here, and it’s only so long before someone catches us. We need an evac, that’s an order.”</p><p>            Thyra heard Telli begin punching things into the Dark Star’s computer. “Fine, but if we all die I’m going to fucking throw a sun at you. Also, Biggs isn’t going to like this. Our time to arrival is...fifteen solar minutes.”</p><p>            Thompson stood up. “Alright ladies, as fucking weird as this conversation has been, it’s going to take us that long to cross the base, so let’s get going, human.”</p><p>            Thyra nodded. “See you at the landing pad, Telli.” <em>I hope.</em></p><p>            Telli laughed. “You can count on us Cap’n. The Dark Star and I just finished fucking, so we got that after-sex clarity. You know?”</p><p>            Once the comm channel closed, Thompson gave Thyra a pensive look. “Your navigation officer is fucking your starship?”</p><p>            Thyra sighed. “Look, it’s complicated. But nobody is getting out of here without that turret shut down. So let’s focus on that.”</p><p>            Thompson shook his head, leaning over the control panel in front of him. “Okay, but let the record show I have no idea how long this hack is going to last.”</p><p>            As Thompson typed away, a question struck Thyra as she moved to check the hallway. “Hey, do you have any idea why Kalxi blew up the train?”</p><p>            “No,” Thompson grunted. “But I know the train was on record as having six cars.”</p><p>            Thyra hummed. <em>Now that’s interesting.</em> “No, it had seven.”</p><p>            Thompson glanced over his shoulder with a mischievous look. “Exactly. Now the big question is; what was in car number seven, and why was it so important to Kalxi that she would risk her life to blow it up?”</p><p>            Thyra shrugged. <em>Wish I knew.</em> “How much longer?”</p><p>            “Keep your panties dry just a little longer, human.” Thompson chuckled. “You ever see the famous vid with the two Kloi fucking inside the anti-starship turret right before their base gets attacked?”</p><p>            Thyra shook her head. “No, sounds hot. But what’s—”</p><p>            “The point I was making,” Thompson interrupted. “Is that what most people don’t know is those giant turrets have rudimentary AI that stops them from firing if they think the barrel is jammed. You know, so they don’t level the base they’re designed to protect.”</p><p>            “So, what? You’re going to trick the AI into thinking people are fucking inside the barrels?” <em>Not a bad trick. If it works.</em></p><p>            “It doesn’t have to be people fucking, but yes. Essentially, that’s what I’m doing. I mean—did.”</p><p>            Thompson grinned and gestured to the door. “Ladies first.”</p><p>            The two marched closely down the corridor.</p><p>            “Left, then there’s going to be a slight right.” Thompson whispered.</p><p>            Thyra complied, rounding the second corner.</p><p>            Two men in riot gear sprinted across a perpendicular junction, causing Thyra to stop somewhat abruptly.</p><p>            Thankfully neither of the men seemed to notice her or Thompson.</p><p>            “Tell me again why I’m leading here? You know where the fuck you’re going, right?” Thyra hissed over her shoulder.</p><p>            Thompson nudged her forward. “Yeah, now keep your shit together. You’re supposed to be my prisoner, remember? It would look real bad if people saw you following me. Also, keeping that gun you have concealed behind your back would be a whole lot harder if I wasn’t blocking everyone’s view.”</p><p><em>            Shit, I should have thought of that.</em> “Right, let’s keep going.”</p><p>            A few corridors later, Thyra and Thompson came to a barricade.</p><p>            “Let me do the talking,” Thompson whispered as they approached.</p><p>            A man in full riot gear held up his hand. “Officer Thompson! Halt! Who’s that with you?”</p><p>            “I was interrogating this prisoner when I got the message about Kalxi. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to get away from the psychopathic bug cutting her way through our base.”</p><p>            Thyra’s grip tightened on the gun she was hiding behind her back. <em>Come on, just let us pass. This peashooter won’t do much to that body armor.</em></p><p>            The man in the riot gear shifted. “What’s she got behind her back?”</p><p>            Thompson scoffed. “Ever heard of handcuffs? Now, can you move please?”</p><p>            The guard hesitated but waved for them to past.</p><p>            Thyra sighed. <em>Good, we’re in the—</em></p><p>            Thompson’s tail whipped out, snapping the guard in the neck. The security officer whipped around, raising his gun. “What the—!”</p><p>            “Sorry,” Thompson interrupted, rubbing the tip of his tail. “When I get nervous, this thing gets a mind of its own. Know what I mean?”</p><p>            The guard shook his head, rubbing his neck. “Not really. I feel like I—” Then he dropped to the floor with a heavy thud.</p><p>            Thomson kneeled down, grabbing the assault rifle and holding it up for Thyra. “Here, trade you.” Then the tip of his tail unwound, and an empty glass vial dropped to the ground. A drop of neon green liquid hung off a needle at one end.</p><p>            “What the hell did you do to him?” Thyra watched the Vanneran as she considered the offer.</p><p>            “It’s just a mild sedative,” Then Thompson muttered, “For an Apocalacdon.”</p><p>            Thyra grabbed the rifle, still keeping Thompson in her sights as she checked it and then tossed him the pistol. “Careful, I don’t think there are many rounds left in there.”</p><p>            Thompson rolled his eyes, holstering his firearm. “Listen human, with any luck we won’t need any more bullets. Now hurry up and get dressed.” He kicked the passed out guard and then nodded to a nearby door.</p><p>            As quickly as she could, Thyra stripped down the guard and stepped back out into the hallway.</p><p>            Thompson was sitting beside the barricade tapping on a datapad as if he were on duty. When Thyra cleared her throat, he looked up. “Ballsy not putting on the body armor, human.”</p><p>            Thyra shrugged. “I figured it wasn’t worth the time. Now, how are we looking?”</p><p>            Thompson shrugged. “Good, as long you want to leave Officer Kalxi to die—”</p><p>            “I don’t leave crew behind.” Thyra snapped. “Ever.”</p><p>            “Crew?” Thompson raised a skeptical eyebrow, continuing. “As I was saying, the bug is currently having a shootout in the evidence room. Which is a vault with only one way in or out. Saving her at this point is—”</p><p>            Thyra grabbed Thompson’s shirt. “Either we all live, or we all die. That’s how I captain. You want that ride off-world, you sack up. Now—”</p><p>            “You really have to let me finish talking.” Thompson interrupted again, plucking Thyra’s hand off his shirt. “Saving your insectile lover isn’t impossible, but we’re going to need to exploit some loopholes while the base is in lockdown.” He began to walk, tapping and dragging on his datapad.</p><p>            “Loopholes?” Thyra asked as she glanced out the window and saw an outside area with a landing platform. <em>Come on. Just one more miracle.</em></p><p>            “Yeah,” Thompson said. “Like I said, I’m good with Imperium codes. For instance, let’s say there was a certain warning about an unidentified starship en route to this base. Maybe I could block that from being sent 'round. Next, I could put the evidence room into lockdown. Whoever is in there with Kalxi is stuck in there, but ain’t nobody else getting in until they cut through the door. Which, considering how thick it is, might take awhile.”</p><p>            Thyra smirked. <em>Damn, maybe we can pull this off.</em> “Not bad,” Then she caught sight of a familiar silhouette breaking through the overcast day like a knife.</p><p>            The Dark Star was a Kloi custom-built obsidian colored starship with a geometric structure resembling a diamond-shaped arrow. Its sheer surfaces converged to a single point at the bow, and at the stern were two bladed engines that mirrored the shape of the hull itself. The ship was as sleek and sexy as the Kloi who likely designed it.</p><p>            Thyra sighed. <em>About fucking time.</em> Just as she thought she couldn’t be prouder, twelve square panels slid back on the aft and port sides of the ship. Emerging out of each hole were wrought iron 32-pound broadside cannons.</p><p>            Thompson scoffed. “Are you fucking kidding me with that? Are those literal—”</p><p>            Thyra grinned, interrupting. “You bet your ass they are.”</p>
<p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. On Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Kalxi's grip on her pistol tightened as the Teelee frantically dug through the evidence lockers. “Move faster!” She ordered.  <em>There’s no way in hell that pirate comes back for me, but if I’m going out, it’s with a prismatic array of drugs coursing through my blood, surrounded by corpses, atop a mountain of spent cartridges.</em></p><p>            “L-listen,” The young man stuttered as he scrambled to pull boxes off the shelves and dump them on the floor. “I don’t even know what’s in most of these. I usually don’t work the evidence room, okay? I don’t want to fucking die—”</p><p>            Kalxi fired a bullet from her rifle into the air. “Do I look like I give a fuck, now—there!” She pointed at a block of white powder wrapped in plastic. “What’s that?”</p><p>            The private knelt down and held it out. “I don’t know. It could be any number of a hundred different drugs. Why are you—”</p><p>            <em>That’ll do. </em>“Let’s go,” Kalxi motioned for him to move with her rifle and followed him out of the evidence aisle.</p><p>            The main area of the evidence room wasn’t as disheveled as Kalxi had imagined it would have been after she slaughtered her way across it. Other than the four unarmed corpses and bloody splatters on the tables, it didn’t look so bad.</p><p>            The private hurried over to the only table without blood on it and shoved the brick of white powder into a duffle bag. “There’s enough drugs in here to kill a whole space station. Now, please, let me go.” He turned around with both his arms up.</p><p>            <em>I wonder how much longer I have. </em>Kalxi briefly chanced a glance over to the single vault door of the room. “Okay,” Kalxi smiled. “I suppose you’re just good-looking enough for me to want you to pass on your genetics.”</p><p>            The Teelee didn’t move, and stammered. “W-what?”</p><p>            Kalxi took a step forward, looming over the private who barely reached the top of her hips, and whispered sensually. “Shhh,” She flipped her rifle into the air, caught it by the barrel, and cracked the stock across the side of the Teelee’s head.</p><p>            The man threw a foot to the left, hit the floor with a thud, then remained motionless. <em>Shit, did I hit him too hard? Fuck.</em> The man sputtered and struggled to breathe as blood began to drip from his nose. <em>Well, at least he’s not dead...yet.</em></p><p>            Kalxi threw the overstuffed duffle bag over her shoulders and tightened it down. Feeling the strap cutting between her breasts, accentuating her cleavage. She couldn’t help but smile. “You’re missing quite a view pirate. It’s a shame.”</p><p>            Hearing shouting from beyond the vault door Kalxi's thoughts grew maudlin. <em>I never did get to start that family.</em> She pulled out two vials of redline and looked at the strange neon liquid. “My kingdom for a king,” She muttered, tapping the small buttons on the top of the drug to produce needles at the opposite ends. “One for the colony. Two for the queen.”</p><p>            The whole building shook as Kalxi tried to line up the needles with caruncles of her eyes. “Fuck,” She swore towards the vault door. “I’ll kill you all in a moment, okay?” As she lined up the drugs again, another tremor shook the building, cracking the drywall and causing hung Imperium propaganda posters to fall around her</p><p>            Kalxi turned to the east wall. <em>That’s not coming from the door. </em>Her antennae twitched, trying to better feel out the vibrations in the air. “What in the—”</p><p>            Twelve consecutive, muted, and concussive sounds split the silence.</p><p>            <em>Oh shit! </em>The entire length of the wall Kalxi was facing exploded inward. Reflexively she kicked over the metal table she was standing next to and braced it all four of her arms. Superheated balls of plasma hit the wall behind her and exploded, raining slag and setting fire to anything it touched</p><p>            Fresh air rush into the room, mixed with the scent of molten steel and fire. <em>Holy crap. </em>Kalxi peaked around the table.</p><p>            There was an ebony drone hovering just inside the room, its angular shape and glassy surface a reflection of the starship hovering about a hundred feet beyond the building. A light on the front of the drone flickered on.</p><p>            Captain Dane’s hologram appeared, her arms crossed with a dimpled smirk on her face. “Like the guns?” She asked. “Commissioned them myself.”</p><p>            <em>No. There’s no way this is happening. </em>Kalxi walked out from behind the table, still in disbelief at what she was seeing. “You came?”</p><p>            “Not yet,” Thyra said wickedly. “But firing the thirty-two’s always gets me all bothered.” The human slid a hand to her crotch. “Now, can I just say that your duffle bag is doing wonders for your cleavage Kalxi.”</p><p>            Kalxi grinned, flicking the needles of her redline back down. “If you like this, wait till I tell you what’s inside it.”</p><p>            Thyra bit her lower lip. “I’d guess, but now’s not really the time for twenty questions.”</p><p>            “Permission to come aboard?” Kalxi asked, swaying her hips from side to side. “Captain.”</p><p>            Thrya smirked. “Granted.” The hologram blinked out of existence, and a rope attached to the undercarriage of the drone dropped to the floor.</p><p>            Kalxi moved her rifle to her lower hands as she walked over and grabbed the towline. “You gotta be fucking kidding me with this,” The drone responded by starting a countdown. Sighing, Kalxi wrapped the rope around her knuckles and gripped it, muttering. “The things I do for good alien pussy.”</p><p>            As the drone rocketed out of the building, Kalxi unloaded the rest of her clip into the building below her. <em>Fuck you! And you! And—</em></p><p>            A heavy projectile slammed into Kalxi’s shoulder, shaking her grip on the rope as she slid down it. Her hands shot out frantically and seized the rope, leaving the rifle to plummet to the ground. “Fucking sniper rifle asshole—!” Another bullet slammed into the drone, causing it to dive.</p><p>            <em>Shit. </em>Kalxi sunk her claws into the body of the drone with a low groan as metal gave way to claw. “Queen’s royal cunt, I hope this works.” Mentally bracing herself, she thrust a hand into the drone’s left engine. The sudden blockage of thrust made the right exhaust double its output. Suddenly shifting her considerable weight back, Kalxi aimed the drone towards the Dark Star.</p><p>                        Earth and sky shifted places erratically and a black blur whirled past Kalxi’s vision as she spun out of control. <em>Fuck! Did I overshoot—</em></p><p>            Intense pain surged through Kalxi’s hand as the chitin began to melt and seer into her flesh. <em>Oh, fuck—! </em>Instinct took over, and she threw herself off the rope.</p><p>            Tears rushed from Kalxi’s eyes as the wind slapped her around.<em> Shit, shit, shit! </em>She contorted her body to try to slow her descent.</p><p>            The Dark Star swung around to bring her broadsides to bear against a huge anti-starship cannon, which slowly came to a rest and locked onto its intended victim.</p><p>            <em>Okay! </em>Kalxi screamed in her mind.<em> I need to do is hit a moving target without a parachute, and not get obliterated by those massive anti-starship cannons in the process! Easy!</em> She gasped and screamed. “Why the fuck didn’t I do that redline!?” The Dark Star’s right engine sped towards her, and she yelled. “Shit!” </p><p>            Kalxi threw all four of her arms in front of her as she crashed into engine metal. The world went black, and an intense ringing deafened her to the world around her. <em>Am I dead? </em>Another impact shook her awake, and her hands reached out for anything to grab onto as she rolled. Her claws scraped the metallic hull with an ear screeching whine. Her descent didn’t stop as she slid towards the edge. <em>What the fuck is this ship made out of!?</em></p><p>            A deafening boom erupted from the base’s anti-air cannons. The concussive blast slammed into the side of the Dark Star, sending it, and Kalxi, into the side of the base.</p><p>                        Kalxi’s body-rolled onto the roof of the evidence room. She slowly stirred as the battle raged around her and rose to her feet. She raised an arm to clear the dirt from her eyes and screamed in pain and fell to one knee. <em>Great, a broken arm for all my troubles! </em>She glanced down to the rest of her cracked body and sighed. <em>And my chitin too! </em>She groaned as she stood back up. <em>Well, at least my resale value plummeted. </em>The warm air of Dark Star’s engine’s felt like knives on her exposed sinew.</p><p>            Dane’s ship, still intact, turned to face the cannon as it reloaded. Then starship’s engines roared, launching the craft forward.</p><p>            <em>Well, it was worth a shot.</em> Kalxi thought, knowing a suicide when she saw one as the ground began to give way under her. <em>We gave ‘em quite a run for our money, didn’t we Captain Thyra Dane? At least you get to face death properly.</em> Reaching into her pocket, Kalxi pulled out a vial of redline and stuck it into the corner of her eye. “Might as well enjoy my last few seconds.”</p><p>            The residual pain from all Kalxi’s wounds smoothed into pleasure as the black ship slammed into the cannons on the other side. The explosion was bright, but that’s really all Kalxi could make out. All she knew was the feeling of the light, the smell of the dusty air, and the relaxing sensations that began to dance across her body.</p><p>            “That’s nice.” Kalxi fell onto her side as the drug coursing through her bloodstream took further effect. “This is all nice. It’s a good way to go.” Reaching down, she unholstered a pistol she had taken from one of the soldiers she had killed. “No offspring,” Putting the barrel in her mouth felt phallic, and instinctively, she began to wrap her tongue around it. <em>I was just doing this for Thyra, wasn’t I? Damn, that was a good time.</em> The drug began to cause contractions in her gaster, sending waves of pleasure up to her spine where it split, some going up to her brain and the rest going down into the pussy between her legs.<em> God, I’m getting so wet.</em></p><p>            Cocking the hammer back on the pistol, Kalxi reached down between her legs.<em> Just one more orgasm. I’ll go out with a bang.</em> <em>Haha.</em> She closed her eyes and began to gently slide her index and middle finger along the sides of her clit. Every so often she would slide both fingers inside herself and curl them up, caressing her g-spot.<em> Almost...there…</em></p><p>            Someone moaned loudly. Someone who wasn’t Kalxi. It was a familiar noise too, recent but foreign to hear. Snapping her eyes open, Kalxi saw Thyra standing with her arms crossed at the top of the Dark Star’s cargo ramp, which had been extended down to the crumbling rooftop.</p><p>            “Well that got your attention,” Thyra said. “I’ve been standing here clearing my throat for about ten seconds. Now drop the gun and get your ass in here. If you’re quick, you may even have time to eat me out before we all die.”</p><p>            Visions of a cock in Kalxi’s mouth washed away as she popped the metallic firearm out from her lips. Every slight shift of her body sent mixtures of pleasure and pain to her brain. Everything about existence had become coated in a thick honey of sexual euphoria.</p><p>            <em>Yes, human. You. Me. Just like before. </em>As Kalxi staggered towards Thyra, the human began to speak, but her words were meaningless. All that mattered to Klaxi’s existence now was touching, moaning, and tastes of another. A deep and primal part of her psyche was crying to be drowned in sexual bliss, the redline in her system promising all parts of her that this feeling would last forever if only she kept pushing herself.</p><p>            Standing in the cargo room with Thyra, Kalxi tore her own shirt off. The bare air on her inverted nipples nearly made her cum. “Thyra,” Kalxi moaned. “I need to—”</p><p>            Thyra held up a finger to Kalxi’s lips, silencing her.</p><p>            The simple touch made Kalxi’s gaster contract strongly, sending a shudder throughout her entire body. Waves of her orgasm clenched and released both of her pussies, as it injected endorphins directly into her mind. She nearly staggered over but caught herself. <em>More. I need more. </em>Thyra’s surprised expression turned devious, lending to Kalxi’s yearning.</p><p>            “Did you just...finish?!” Thyra asked.</p><p>            “More,” Kalxi said, barely restraining herself from grabbing on to Thyra’s hair and shoving her pretty face into her soaked pussy. “The redline...I can’t stop cumming—”</p><p>            Thyra shook her head. “You’re so fucked up right now, aren't you?” Without waiting for Kalxi to answer the human sighed. “She’s all yours, Biggs. Looks like I’m going to have to get us out of here without being eaten out in the captain’s chair.” Then Dane bit her lower lip. “Too bad. That was on the ol’ bucket list.”</p><p>            Kalxi took a step forward. “No Dane. You and I are going to—”</p><p>            A black figure rushed into Kalxi’s peripheral vision. <em>What!? Why didn’t I hear—</em>Then something hard slammed into the back of Kalxi’s head, switching the universe off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. On Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            Kalxi woke as a contraction seized her whole body. “Fuck!” She moaned into the air as her back instinctively arched. A familiar cocktail of pleasure and pain shot through her body as a cylindrical egg pushed its way out of the pussy on her gaster.</p><p>            “That makes twelve.” A gruff voice said.</p><p>            After finishing her orgasm, Kalxi sat upright. Blood rushed to her head, and she gasped as a headache hammered against her temple. <em>Fucking redline.</em> Taking a deep breath, she looked around. She was on an operating table in the middle of a small medical room. <em>Oh shit!</em> Looking down, she sighed in relief when she saw she still had all of her limbs. In fact, someone had put her left arm in a cast, her right hand too, and whoever had treated her did their best to patch the cracks in her chitin so the air wouldn’t bother her. <em>A doctor knows their way around my species? That’s oddly comforting.</em></p><p>            A thin figure materialized out of a shadowy corner of the room and walked toward Kalxi.</p><p>            <em>What the fuck? </em>Kalxi’s antennae twitched, as she tried to sense the creature walking towards her clothed in a black trench coat over medical garb. As the alien walked into the light, she got a better view of it.</p><p>            This doctor had his hands recoiled into his chest, as his long digits seemed incapable of holding still. His square jawline was in stark contrast to the gaunt features that could be seen beyond the surgeon's mask. The doctor’s emerald eyes seemed to shake in his skull and nearly pierced right through Kalxi’s chitin. He produce a piece of paper out of his many folds of clothing. “Your bill,” His voice was cold and eerily detached from his face, seeming to come more from his stomach.</p><p>            Kalxi scoffed, taking the long piece of paper and looking it over. “I’m not paying—”</p><p>            The alien’s hand closed around Kalxi’s neck and lifted her off the ground. “Listen,” He said but failed to continue speaking.</p><p>            Kalxi snarled as she grabbed the doctor’s arm, and raised her unwounded free hand into the air. “Want to lose your arm, doc?”</p><p>            The pressure around Kalxi’s neck tightened, almost completely constricting her airway. “Your breathing is not required.” His eyes lowered down to Kalxi’s chitin. “Selling pieces of you will work for my owed compensation.”</p><p>            <em>How the fuck are you this strong!? </em>“Fair point,” Kalxi strained, letting go of the doctor’s clothes.</p><p>            The doctor released her, and Kalxi rubbed her neck. <em>Damnit, being choked turned me on a little. Where’s Thyra when I need her?</em> Getting her thoughts back on track, she asked, “What are you?”</p><p>            The alien’s head seemed to spasm. “I? Am.”</p><p>            Kalxi wasn’t sure if the reply was a question or a statement and watched the alien with a more discerning eye. His movements and the way his weight shifted as he stood seemed to change without reason. <em>Is he incapable of standing still? </em>“What’s going on? Who are you? Where am I?”</p><p>            The doctor shrugged. “Questions. Answers. Beginnings. Endings. The cycle of all things.”</p><p>            “Yeah,” Kalxi glanced around for the first thing she could use as a weapon if she needed. “I don’t speak crazy.”</p><p>            “Crazy?” The doctor laughed, or at least Kalxi assumed it was a laugh. It sounded more like a deeply disturbing series of K and J noises strung together. “The patient who fights their own nature and poisons her own blood may know much about the subject. Yes?”</p><p>            “What the fuck—” Kalxi gasped, gritting her teeth to restrain another pleasurable wave of euphoria as her gaster tightened and relaxed. “Is that supposed to mean?” She finished.</p><p>            The cryptic doctor narrowed his eyes. “Often fragile, are the egos of the brilliant. And the stupid.”</p><p>            <em>Okay, new plan, let's start with the easy questions. </em>“Did you do this?” Kalxi raised her broken arm as much as she could.</p><p>            The doctor seemed to reach out but stopped, his fingers seemingly fighting over something invisible in the air. “Of course. Your body is broken. Your mind is broken. Fixing one easy. Fixing both?” The alien recoiled his thin fingers back to his chest. “Too dangerous, I’m afraid. Considering your age, you’ve done well quelling your primal lusts and desires for colonization. Yet, they will overtake you eventually. You can’t run from your own physiology.”</p><p>            <em>Tell me something I don’t know. </em>Kalxi sighed. <em>Well at least if he spent the time patching me up, it’s unlikely he’ll murder me.</em> “I guess I should thank you. Do you have a name?”</p><p>            The doctor tapped on an ID badge that he had either birthed into existence on the spot or Kalxi had been too distracted by the rest of him to notice.</p><p>            “Biggs?” Kalxi read.</p><p>            The doctor nodded, continuing to tap. “The brilliant,” Then pointed at Kalxi. “The stupid.” Kalxi began to open her mouth, but he cut her off. “Welcome to the crew of the Dark Star. May your tenure here be a prosperous one. Now, clean up your mess.” Biggs nodded to the small pile of eggs Kalxi had birthed on the floor.</p><p>            Bending down, Kalxi picked up one of her eggs, holding the fist-sized amber cylinder. She turned it admiring the semi-transparent membrane that kept the embryonic liquid inside. <em>Gorgeous.</em> Then, making sure she had Biggs’ attention, she shoved the entire egg into her mouth and bit down. There was a popping sound as the egg membrane ruptured, flooding sweet juices into her mouth. Then once she had swallowed the liquid, she chewed the egg’s casing, which had a sour, tangy flavor.</p><p>            Enjoying the taste a little too much, Kalxi let out a soft moan and immediately felt herself grow wet. <em>Damnit, there must be some redline still floating around in my bloodstream.</em> Then contractions began to build in her gaster, signaling the imminent release of another egg.</p><p>            Biggs narrowed his eyes in clear disgust. “There is little wonder why your kind are usually hooked up to breeding machines and kept in a coma for their whole lives.”</p><p>            Kalxi froze in momentary fear, but then reminded herself that she was on a pirate ship and hadn’t been caught by the Imperium. <em>Just take a deep breath. </em>She swallowed and picked up two more eggs, trying her best not to show how scared she had just been.  “I’d rather kill myself than be forcibly bred like some caged animal. Plus, eating my eggs is a great way to get back some of the nutrients I spent on making them.” She popped another egg into her mouth and bit down, adding. “It’s not like they’re fertilized.”</p><p>            Biggs shook his head. “Methods to madness.”</p><p>            Kalxi swallowed, offering the other egg she was holding. “Want one?”</p><p>            Biggs sighed and pointed to a chair, where Kalxi’s old uniform sat, looking freshly laundered and folded. “Get dressed. I used premium supplies to ensure your expedited recovery. Expensive, I’m afraid.” Then without a sound, the man stalked out of the medical bay.</p><p>            <em>About fucking time.</em> Kalxi doubled over, lifting her gaster into the air allowing for the egg she was holding back to pleasurably slide out of her. Moaning in bliss, she dropped to the floor and instinctively curled herself around the small pile of eggs she had made. The sweet scent and wetness of her own fluids joined with her intense maternal lusting. <em>Just one more hit of redline...come on, I know you're in my blood somewhere.</em> Kalxi waited, but when the high never came, she caressed the eggs around her, whispering. “Someday,” Then she started to feast.</p><p>            After getting dressed and cleaning up as best as she cared to, Kalxi walked towards the round door leading out of the room. The door slid aside with a pneumatic hiss, revealing Thompson leaning on the wall directly across from her.</p><p>            <em>Shit!</em> Reflexively Kalxi reached for where her service pistol would have been, if she had one.</p><p>            Thompson grinned. “Good to see you too.”</p><p>            Kalxi’s mandibles clicked together in frustration. “What the fuck are you doing here?”</p><p>            The middle-aged Vanneran shrugged. “I think the words you’re looking for are: ‘You’re welcome.’”</p><p>            Kalxi stepped into the hallway, straightening herself up. “I’m not going to ask again.”</p><p>            Keeping his arms crossed, Thompson scoffed. Then he pointed the tip of his spaded tail at Kalxi aggressively. “Alright, you want the truth? I was a spy.”</p><p>            Kalxi sneered. “Drone-shit, you’re not smart enough to be a spy.”</p><p>            Thompson rolled his eyes. “Listen, that’s not why I—”</p><p>            “Why did you leave then?” Kalxi interrupted. “If you really were a spy then I would think—”</p><p>            “You blew my fucking cover, you four-armed cunt! Do you think after what you pulled that the Imperium wouldn’t run a background check on every person on that base? My paperwork was good enough to get me placed, but if anyone took a closer look, then I’d be fucked.” He jabbed his tail forward. “The Imperium would have likely assumed you had an accomplice who knew all the train schedules, supply routes, and guard patterns. And who could that possibly be? Oh, right, me.”</p><p>            <em>A good story...if it’s true. </em>Kalxi tracked Tompson’s tail as it flicked back and forth like a serpent looking for an opening to strike. “Alright, let’s say I believe you, Thompson. What’s your play here?”</p><p>            Thompson took a deep breath. “You ever heard the phrase ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend?’”</p><p>            Kalxi scoffed. “We’re not friends.”</p><p>            The Vanneran pinched the bridge of his nose. “I can’t believe you got promoted past me.”</p><p>            Kalxi narrowed her eyes. “What are you talking about, Thompson?”</p><p>            “Listen,” Thompson put a hand up to his ear. “Do you hear anything?”</p><p>            Kalxi’s antennae twitched as she tried to feel the air. “No.”</p><p>            “And you don’t think that’s strange?”</p><p>            Kalxi rolled her eyes. “I’m not scared of some human’s fancy starship.”</p><p>            Thompson shook his head. “You are impossibly dumb. Okay, let’s try this. Walk around for a bit, really take in the sights. I’ll be in my quarters when you realize what a colossal mistake you’ve made.”</p><p>            It was Kalxi’s turn to cross her arms. “Uh-huh. Don’t count on it.”</p><p>            Thompson sighed and seemed to talk to himself as he walked away. “I’m going to die, surrounded by idiots. It’s like I never left the Imperium.”</p><p>            A single hallway later it was crystal clear what Thompson had been so bothered by. For a supposed pirate ship the Dark Star was as silent as a graveyard. Worse, there were signs of a recent struggle everywhere. Scorch marks and spent shell-casings were littered throughout every hallway. Yet, there were no signs of blood, so either everyone who had been in this shootout was a poor shot, or something else was going on.</p><p>            <em>I wish I had a fucking gun.</em> Kalxi thought as she cautiously approached a hastily constructed hallway barricade, which now looked like it had been stripped of anything useful. <em>Who the hell strips parts from their own ship? Mutiny, maybe?</em> She thought as she reached another intersection where it appeared as though there had been a firefight. <em>Must be. Now the question; is who won, and for what cause?</em></p><p>            It didn’t help that every door Kalxi walked past lit up red, signaling they were locked to her, save for a bathroom which looked pristine, given the overall state of the Dark Star so far.</p><p>            Eventually, the hallway Kalxi was walking along ended in a large living space. In the corner across from her was a worn but comfy-looking horseshoe-shaped couch. Across from that, the entire wall was a video screen, currently displaying static. <em>Are we in deep-space already? Damn, if nothing else, this little ship can hustle.</em> In the middle of the room, there was a standing table with seven stools. Beyond that, a small galley kitchen.</p><p>            On the wall to Kalxi’s left, there was a bulletin board which, save for the occasional nude alien cutout, was empty. <em>Curious.</em> She thought as she began to peek under some of the smut, hoping to find a note someone might have forgotten. Under one of the pictures, there was a small note. <em>What do we have here—</em></p><p>            “Excuse me,” A voice called out from directly behind Kalxi.</p><p>            Kalxi whipped around, clawing at the air expecting to hit something solid. Instead, her hand passed through the hologram of a human woman. Not having all of her appendages in working order to help balance her, Kalxi crashed to the ground.</p><p>            “Oh my,” The hologram gasped. “Are you hurt?”</p><p>            <em>Fucking piece-of-shit hologram.</em> Kalxi grit her teeth, feeling the cracked plates she had fallen on ache as she stood up. “I’m fine. Who are you?”</p><p>            The hologram giggled. “I’ll give you a hint: you’re currently inside of me.” Then the woman winked.</p><p>            “You’re the avatar of the Dark Star?” Kalxi scoffed, giving the digital woman in front of her a once-over.</p><p>            The hologram was supermodel gorgeous, with a pouty face, full breasts that rivaled Kalxi’s in size, and wide hips with a round ass. She then noticed the thick, long, and eye-catching definition of an equine cock, accentuated by her tight pants. The outline of her phallus, even flaccid, nearly reached her knee. The two orbs bulging near her crotch showed that she was rocking some serious balls to go with her impressive cock.</p><p>            Kalxi couldn’t help but think.<em> If I could change my body at will, I’d be trying out all kinds of crazy shit too I suppose.</em></p><p>            The hologram cleared her throat. “Sorry Officer Kalxi, I’m in a committed relationship, and your presence is requested in the cargo bay. I’ll light the way,” The woman pointed and the lights of the hallway she was gesturing to turned green.</p><p>            <em>Alright, let’s go get some answers. </em>Kalxi began to walk but hesitated at the doorway. “Can I ask you a question Dark Star?”</p><p>            The hologram giggled again. “Please, call me Dizz. And I will answer any questions to the best of my ability.”</p><p>            Kalxi glanced around to the empty living space before she asked. “Where the hell is everyone?”</p><p>            The hologram’s smile flickered. “I don’t understand the parameters of the question.”</p><p>            “The crew,” Kalxi gestured to the room. “Where the hell are they?</p><p>            Dizz tilted her head. “Current location of all crew members of the Dark Star: Captain Thyra Dane is currently in her quarters. Chief Communication Officer Frank Thompson is in his quarters. Chief Navigation Officer Telli Astra’kul is waiting for you in the cargo bay. And, obviously, you are in the mess hall.”</p><p>            Kalxi waited for Dizz to continue, but when she didn’t Kalxi beckoned. “And…?”</p><p>            “Would you like me to repeat the results?” Dizz asked, adding. “I can do it in your native tongue if that would suit you.”</p><p>            “No, that won’t be necessary,” Kalxi ran a hand down her face. “Are you telling me that before Thompson and I joined you were crewed by two people? Is that even possible?”</p><p>            “Functionally, I can be crewed by zero people. I am capable of full autonomy.”</p><p>            “Wait, what about Biggs? He wasn’t included on your roster.”</p><p>            Dizz nodded. “Correct. Biggs is not a crewmember. He is an independent contractor.”</p><p>            Kalxi scoffed. “What the fuck does that mean?”</p><p>            “I’m sorry,” Dizz frowned. “I’m not permitted to discuss specifics. Would you like to ask me something else?”</p><p>            Kalxi sighed. “Can you tell me what happened here? “</p><p>            Dizz put a finger to her own lips and then hummed. “Sorry, I don’t understand the parameters of the question.”</p><p>            “Are you kidding me? It looks like a war took place on this ship. So stop playing dumb, bitch. I don’t have time to play this game of cock-n’-pussy.”</p><p>            Dizz’s hologram flickered out of existence and reappeared with a holographic lit cigarette in her hand sitting on the couch. “You’re no fun. Fine, I’ll tell you everything I’ve been permitted to.”</p><p>            There was a long silence, and then Kalxi shrugged. “Well? I’m waiting.”</p><p>            Dizz smiled deviously, taking a drag off of her cigarette. “Would you like me to repeat the results?”</p><p>            Kalxi narrowed her eyes. “You’re lucky you're a fucking projection.”</p><p>            Dizz shrugged. “If you’re all done making threats, my girlfriend is waiting for you in the cargo bay.”</p><p>            Kalxi gasped. “You’re what?!”</p><p>            “I know!” Dizz sat forward. “Isn’t that cool? I’ve never had a chance to date something made of flesh before. Luckily, Telli has been very patient with me as I get used to it.” Then the hologram whispered. “She’s a bit of a tech-o-phile, too. Which I’m sure helps.”</p><p>            <em>Queen-n’-colony, what the fuck have I gotten myself into. </em>“Was Telli involved in this?” Kalxi kicked an empty shell-casing towards Dizz, which phased through her.</p><p>            Dizz didn’t answer the question. “Did you know Telli is the one who designed my avatar, do you like it?”</p><p>            <em>Like it? Your cock is probably classified as a weapon. </em> “It’s attractive...if you’re into that sort of thing. You’re not really my type honestly.”</p><p>            Dizz’s hologram switched into an attractive female Myraminae. “Better?”</p><p>            Kalxi’s cunts pulsed with pleasure at sight she hadn’t seen since she left her homeworld.<em> Oh, fuck. </em>“That’s not really my thing either,” She quickly lied.</p><p>            Dizz raised an eyebrow. “Well, Thyra has made it impossible for me to project her likeness. So, I guess...” The woman blinked back to her horse-cocked humanoid skin. “This will have to do. Now, as I said, you’re required in the cargo bay.”</p><p>            Kalxi sighed. “I’m assuming you’re going to walk me there?”</p><p>            “No,” Dizz giggled. “There are no projectors in the hallways. Plus, I’m already in the cargo bay.”</p><p>            <em>Right, of course you are.</em> “See you in a second,” Kalxi said as she began to follow the green corridor towards the rear of the ship.</p><p>            Kalxi heard Telli before she saw her. The slightly squeaky accent of a Teelee became clearer as it echoed down the hallway. She then heard the smooth voice that belonged to Dizz. The two were having a heated conversation in a language that Kalxi didn’t understand.</p><p>            Walking into the small cargo bay, Kalxi spotted the duffle bag that she had stuffed with drugs. <em>That made it! Yes! </em>Then she realized that Telli must have pulled out all the narcotics, seeing them vaguely sorted into piles on a table in the center of the room that looked like it had been raised up out of the floor.</p><p>            Telli was tall, at least as Teelee went. She was probably just under five feet. The woman had an angular face and a pair of welding glasses that made a mess of her curly dirty-blonde hair. Her all but flat chest was nothing special, but her thick ass made Kalxi do a double-take.</p><p>            
  <em>If I was into short-stacks, or you weren’t clearly insane for dating a starship I would—</em>
</p><p>            “There y’ar! About fuckin’ time,” Telli snapped, turning to face Kalxi with a bothered look on her face. “Get y’er cunts over here and help me figure out what this loot be.”</p><p>            Kalxi cautiously approached the upset little woman. “Run that by me again?”</p><p>            Telli crossed her arms. “You heard me, bitch. Get sortin’.”</p><p>            Dizz smiled and then explained. “Telli lost a bet a long time ago. I don’t know the specifics, but ever since, she’s spoken like this. At this point, I think she doesn’t even hear herself.”</p><p>            <em>Sounds like a proper pirate punishment. </em>Kalxi laughed. “I bet it makes for some interesting roleplay in the bedroom.”</p><p>            Dizz bit her lip, looking down at Telli. “You have no idea. When she cums she screams—”</p><p>            “That be enough!” Telli sneered. “Navigational Officer Override, block holograms in the cargo bay for twenty-four hours.” Dizz rolled her eyes, and her hologram vanished. The pissed-off Teelee turned her attention back to Kalxi. “Okay druggie, what the hell be this?” She gestured to a small pile of vials, baggies filled with colored powders, and a block of white powder wrapped in plastic.</p><p>            Kalxi walked over, sorting through what she could readily identify. “This is B.D.E, this is five-o’-eight, and this is stardust...I think? Could be jak-jak.”</p><p>            “That’s it?” Telli scoffed. “And you call yourself a drug addict?”</p><p>            Kalxi grinned. “I’d be more careful if I was so small and—”</p><p>            “Fuck you, bug,” Telli raised a squat middle finger. “Dizz, send this bug to visit Davy Jones’ Locker.”</p><p>            “Aye, aye,” Dizz replied happily.</p><p>            <em>Who the fuck is Davy Jones? </em>Kalxi raised an eyebrow, not sure what to expect. It’s not like this pint-sized woman could—then the ambient temperature of the cargo bay began to drop rapidly. <em>Oh, fuck!</em></p><p>            <em>Before Kalxi even had a chance to move all of her muscles seized up and she dropped to the floor. </em>“Damnit,” She grunted. The cracks in her chitin made the cold pierce her faster than she was used to. Within seconds she was curled up in the fetal position. <em>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! It’s so cold.</em></p><p>            Telli walked over, pulling a Teelee-sized pistol out of the back of her shirt. She took aim at Kalxi’s head. “Bang!” She shouted. “One less crew member. You’re lucky the Cap’n is so fond of your platey-ass. Personally, I told her you're worth more to us dead.”</p><p>            Kalxi’s head was spinning. “S-stop,” she gasped as she shivered.</p><p>            Telli leaned down, her hot breath landing on Kalxi’s cheek. “Don’t fucking forget this, bug. As long as you’re on this ship, Dizz and I got you by the balls.” Then she looked up at the ceiling. “I think this landlubber has learned their place.”</p><p>            Dizz laughed. “On it, love!”</p><p>            As warmth began to flow back into Kalxi’s body, Telli moved back over to her workbench, grabbed a roll of something.</p><p>            Unceremoniously, Telli tossed the blanket on top of Kalxi. “There. Don’t say I never did anything for you.”</p><p>            Once Kalxi had warmed up enough, she sat up still holding the blanket around her and said, “Thanks.”<em> I guess.</em></p><p>            Telli didn’t respond, she just stared at the various piles of narcotics and chewed on her thumbnail.</p><p>            Kalxi asked, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>            Telli shook her head. “Tis’ not the booty we promised to our buyer,” Then she turned to Kalxi, throwing out her arm. “Twas’ supposed to be an easy job, something to get our reputation back on track after—”</p><p>            Dizz cleared their non-existent throat, interrupting. “Love.”</p><p>            “Right,” Telli took a deep breath. “We just needed this robbery to go right, and thanks to you, bug, we’re fucked.”</p><p>            Kalxi wobbled a bit as she stood. “Not necessarily. I mean, all that shit is probably worth the price of whatever was on the train. Right?”</p><p>            “That ain’t the point,” Telli said. “Thar be people waitin’ on the guns. You can’t win a war with piles of drugs.”</p><p>            Kalxi smiled. “You can if you use them right.”</p><p>            “Listen bug,” Telli said, narrowing her eyes. “Out here on the sea of space, there be a million ships all willing to take jobs for less than the last. Piracy, in all its glory, be more about reputation than anything else. And I won’t be known as the ship that can’t even get a simple robbery right.”</p><p>            Kalxi walked over casually to grab her redline. “What if you just sell what we can here, then buy the weapons you promised your buyer? If you’re quick about it, nobody will be any wiser. In fact, you may get even better gear and actually impress your buyer.”</p><p>            “That’s...That’s actually not a bad idea,” The Telli looked up. “Why didn’t you think of that?”</p><p>            Dizz’s disembodied voice giggled. “Why didn’t you?”</p><p>            Telli rubbed her chin. “Well, if that be the course then we need to know what all this is, and more importantly, what be its worth.”</p><p>            <em>My redlines not here, damnit. </em>Frustrated, Kalxi clicked her mandibles together.  “Can’t Dizz just… run all this unknown stuff through a synthesizer? Then find the market value when we—”</p><p>            Dizz and Telli both laughed, then Dizz said. “Negative, I am not equipped for that task.”</p><p>            <em>So you can somehow fuck this Teelee, without splitting her in two, yet still lack common chemical analysis tools? Thompson was right, something’s very wrong here beyond the obvious.</em> Kalxi sighed. “Okay, so we stop at a space-port and—”</p><p>            “Yeah,” Telli interrupted. “Dizz and I got it from here. You’re dismissed, Kalxi.” Then she began to speak to Dizz in a language Kalxi didn’t understand.</p><p>            With a heavy sigh, Kalxi walked back toward the mess hall. When she got there, Dizz’s hologram was still seated, smoking her fake cigarette.</p><p>            <em>This is too strange. </em>Mentally gathering herself, Kalxi said. “I’d like to speak to the captain.”</p><p>            Dizz grinned deviously as if she had been expecting the question. “Of course.” She pointed to an offshoot hallway that lit up green as she gestured.</p><p>            At the threshold to the hallway, Dizz giggled, and Kalxi turned. “What’s so funny?”</p><p>            Dizz shook her head. “I wouldn’t want to ruin the fun.” Then her hologram vanished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. On Mutineers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           Thyra rolled the vial of redline back and forth across her desk while reviewing the Dark Star’s damage report. Seeing the estimated total at the bottom of her screen, she swore. “Shit.”</p><p>           Dizz’s hologram flickered to life, laying across one of the two seats across from her. “Something wrong, Captain?”</p><p>           “You’re too expensive.” Thyra sighed, throwing the tablet on to her desk and looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>           Dizz giggled. “I’m an experimental Kloi Dagger-Ship. Not some common freighter. Plus, I come bearing gifts.”</p><p>           Thyra raised an eyebrow. “Do you now?” <em>This ought to be good. Let me guess, Thompson or Kalxi is already plotting to kill me and take over?</em></p><p>           Dizz sat up and brought up a map of the nebula with a red dot showing their current location and a blue line showing their destination. “Telli wants your permission to change course.” The blue line veered off course, and a new point appeared on the map before sliding back to their course.</p><p>           <em>Oh, fuck no. </em>Thyra thought grimly. “Denied. We’ve burned all our bridges there. We can’t—”</p><p>           “Might I remind you, Captain,” Dizz interrupted. “That we’re pressed for time and returning to our buyer without the munitions we promised could end... poorly. For all of us.”</p><p>           “Fine,” Thyra sighed. “We dock up, sell what we can, and buy what we promised. Then at the next safe port, we’ll get you all fixed up. But until then, no fucking around.”</p><p>           Dizz gasped, pressing a hand to her chest. “The insinuation that I would ever ‘fuck around’ cuts me deeply.”</p><p>           Thyra waved her hand. “Dismissed.” When the blue hologram didn’t blink out of existence right away, Thyra stopped rolling the redline with her index finger. “Well, anytime, Dizz…”</p><p>           The holographic hermaphrodite frowned. “But there’s more,” Then she gestured to Thyra’s datapad. The screen blinked, and a video began playing.</p><p>           “What’s this?” Thyra asked, propping the datapad up to get a better look. Then Thrya’s thoughts halted when she watched herself get shoved into the small interrogation room. “You hacked into the Imperium database while we were under attack?!” <em>You devious little AI. </em>“Please tell me—”</p><p>           “It’s all there,” Dizz winked and vanished. After a few seconds, her disembodied voice said, “Enjoy yourself.”</p><p>           Thyra tapped a few buttons on her desk. When the comm sign turned green, she called out,  “Biggs! What would happen if... let’s say, strictly hypothetically … I did some redline. What would happen to me?”</p><p>           There was a long silence, and then Biggs stated, “Human biology is incompatible. You would die.”</p><p>           “Tsk,” Thyra sighed. “Of course, all the good drugs kill me.”</p><p>           “If it's any consolation,” Biggs said. “Redline would kill most species, even in microdoses.”</p><p>           “Then how the fuck does Kalxi do it?” Thyra whined, pulling the vial to her eye.</p><p>           Biggs took a moment before answering. “Myrminae have superior sexual biology. In that regard, they are millenia more advanced than most species. Their psyche has also evolved, for lack of a better phrase, with a crippling predisposition for pregnancy.”</p><p>           “Crippling predisposition for pregnancy,” Thyra repeated, feeling herself start to grow wet at the thought of impregnating Kalxi. <em>You want a family? I’ll give you a fucking family you slutty little bug.</em></p><p>           “Off the record,” Biggs cleared his throat. “For any Myrminae to be as old as Officer Kalxi and resist their baser instincts ... it’s normally impossible. Their biology isn’t built for it, which is why un-mated females are so rare. Redline’s a complex aphrodisiac that has many side effects. In certain species, it causes the induction of false pregnancies. Ergo, the basis for my hypothesis.”</p><p>           Thyra glanced at her tablet, watching the vid as Kalxi drew her pistol as she crawled across the table. “You’re insinuating that Kalxi uses redline to keep herself falsely pregnant to stop herself from being forced to choose a life partner? Surely, there’s a cheaper way to achieve the same ends.”</p><p>           Biggs made a strangely inorganic sound, nearly putting Thyra off her edge. “Your initial assumption is correct. Though the Myrminae’s reasoning may appear sound, in practice it is insane. However the only other options available for her would be: experimental surgeries, permanent brain malformation, amputation—”</p><p>           “I get it.” Thyra interrupted, watching herself beginning to unbutton Kalxi’s shirt. “You’re ruining the mood.” Without waiting for a reply, Thyra ended the call and unbuttoned her pants. “Well,” She whispered to the vial of redline. “If I can’t do you, I guess I’ll just have to get off the old fashioned way.”</p><p>           As Thyra’s fingertips reached the crest of her pussy, she was surprised to feel how warm her sex had become. <em>I’m not even to the good part yet. </em>She thought, beginning to circle the apex of her vagina, feeling the motion begin to gently massage her clit. <em>Nice and slow, Thyra.</em></p><p>           After only a few seconds of teasing herself, Thyra moved down to focus on her clit, taking it between her index and middle finger as she continued her rhythmic swirling motions. She quickly felt an orgasm building faster than she would have liked. <em>Shit, why am I so easy when I think about Kalxi?</em></p><p>           Feeling the fabric of her pants interfering with the experience, Thrya arched her ass up, shimmying them down around her ankles. Realizing that thrusting motion felt better than usual, she pressed her hips up even higher, tightening her ass cheeks, as she simultaneously inserted two fingers deep into herself.</p><p>           An involuntary moan of pleasure escaped her mouth. <em>Oh! I’ll remember this. Fuck! I’m getting so deep. </em>With labored breath, she continued to spear herself with her fingers. “Yes!”</p><p>           Not even watching the tablet anymore, Thyra closed her eyes and imagined Kalxi’s hard chitinous fingers running over her body. She remembered fondly how the alien woman could pinch both her nipples while fingering her and still have a hand leftover to play with her.</p><p>           “Fuck!” Thyra groaned in pleasure as her fingers curved to caress her g-spot. <em>I’m going to—!</em></p><p>           The door to her office blinked green, and, without warning, Kalxi burst through it. “Okay human, I need some ans—!”</p><p>           Thyra’s whole body tightened, too late to stop her orgasm. “Fuuuck!” She screamed, clutching her vulva with two of her fingers curled inside her vagina.</p><p>           Not being able to savor the post-orgasm high, Thyra grabbed the handgun she had tapped to the bottom of her desk.</p><p>           Unfortunately, Kalxi was already lunging toward her.</p><p>           <em>Shit!</em> Thyra’s slick fingers flicked at the firearm’s safety but only slid off of it. <em>Why did I cum so fucking much? Damnit! </em></p><p>           Kalxi vaulted over the desk and crashed into Thyra’s lap, sending both of them and the chair ass over teakettle.</p><p>           Before Thyra could even register which direction was up, Kalxi grabbed her right wrist and slammed it into the arm of the chair. Wincing in pain, Thyra dropped her firearm. <em>Dizz you motherfucking piece of shit AI! Why did you unlock my fucking door!?</em></p><p>           “We have to stop meeting like this,” Kalxi grimaced, looming over Thyra as she pinned the rest of her limbs down.</p><p>           Thyra clenched her teeth. “Tragically, you’re a few seconds too late to help me. Now, are you going to get off me? Or are we taking this relationship to the next level?”</p><p>           “Sorry, Thyra, after I do redline, my risk of pregnancy skyrockets, and as much as I like you … ” Kalxi stood up, offering one of her lower arms. “I don’t like you that much.”</p><p>           <em>Yet. </em>Thyra mused, pulling up her pants before accepting Kalxi’s hand. “I assume you barged in here for a reason?”</p><p>           Kalxi picked up the datapad, still displaying the two of them fucking in the interrogation room. “Damn, you need to send me this,” The alien scoffed before setting the pad back on the table and turning to face Thyra. “And yes, I did. What the fuck happened on this ship?”</p><p>           Picking her chair up off the floor, Thyra sighed. “You’re going to have to be more specific.”</p><p>           Kalxi gestured out of the door. “I mean … it looks like a goddamn warzone out there, Thyra. There was either a mutiny, or this was a sore attempt at some sort of fucked-up interior decorating.”</p><p>           Thyra pointed to one of the two chairs on the other side of her desk. “Sit.” She walked over to the small bar in the corner of her room and poured two glasses of Nikith whiskey. “Dizz, close the door. Also, make sure to lock it properly this time.”</p><p>           The door to the room shut, and the outline turned red.</p><p>           With a heavy sigh, Thyra set one of the glasses in front of Kalxi before she sat down. “Alright, Kalxi, I’m not really the captain of the Dark Star. Or rather, I wasn’t supposed to be. Until about a month ago, I was this ship's new weapons maintenance engineer. You know those thirty-two-inch plasma cannons on the side of the ship? I built those. Fuck Kalxi, I thought this was some rich Kloi’s pleasure vessel. I had no idea it’d been stolen by pirates when I signed on.”</p><p>           “What the fuck happened?” Kalxi asked, taking a sip of her drink.</p><p>           <em>Testing for poison? Smart. </em>Thyra shrugged. “Only Dizz and Telli know the details, but good luck getting either of them to talk about it.”</p><p>           Kalxi gasped. “You don’t know what happened?”</p><p>           Thyra finished the rest of her drink, leaning back in her chair. “Nope. I was sleeping in a maintenance tunnel when the bloodbath started. Honestly, I didn’t even know it happened until it was all over. After Dizz and Telli cleaned up most of the mess, they immediately promoted me to Captain. Although, I got the sense that it was one of those offers you don’t really get to say no to.”</p><p>           <em>There it is, Kalxi. All my cards on the table.</em></p><p>           Kalxi threw back her drink, letting out a long sigh of pleasure. “You know, you had me mostly convinced that you knew what you were doing.” She paused, seeming to consider something. “I mean, I knew there was something off about you. You didn’t feel like a spaceship captain, you felt… inexperienced.”</p><p>           <em>Come on, just say the words. You know you want to.</em> “Well,” Thyra said, uncrossing her legs. “I was hoping that’s where you come in.” <em>Because fuck knows I need someone like you backing me up.</em></p><p>           Kalxi narrowed her eyes. “Alright, let’s see how far we get before we’re both murdered.”</p><p>           Thyra grinned. “Welcome to the crew of the Dark Star, First Mate Kalxi.”</p><p>           Kalxi’s eyes went wide. “First mate? You’re either fucking desperate or desperate for a fucking.” Before Thyra could get a word out of her mouth, Kalxi continued, “Were you serious about getting eaten out in the bridge in the captain’s chair?” She tapped her finger on her empty glass. “Because two or three more of these, and you might get your wish.”</p><p>           Thyra was surprised. “Good to know you’re a cheap date, but I’m astonished you remember that. I thought you might have been too strung out on redline.”</p><p>           “That was before,” Kalxi leaned across the desk, flaunting her ample cleavage. “But I didn’t hear an answer.”</p><p>           <em>You think you’re so fucking clever don’t you? </em>Thyra pulled up the pistol she’d been hiding on her lap, aiming it straight down Kalxi’s shirt. “You think you’re the first person to try and distract me with cleavage? Put the redline back on the desk, or we’re going to see if these are fake or not.”</p><p>           “All-natural,” Kalxi said, biting her lower lip and setting the vial of drugs upright on the desk. “As ordered,” She leaned into Thyra’s ear, caressing her with a mandible. “Captain Dane.”</p><p>           Thyra’s pussy involuntarily clenched, and Kalxi flicked the safety of her gun back on. <em>Oh, you dirty fucking cheater.</em></p><p>           Thyra swiped the redline off the desk as she stood.  “Let me get you that drink.”</p><p>           “You know,” Kalxi said with an insectile click. “I haven’t even seen the bridge of the ship yet. Is it impressive enough to be eaten out in? Because I have some pretty high standards.”</p><p>           Thyra smiled, looking over her shoulder as she pulled the stopper off the whiskey. “I’d fuck in it.”</p><p>           “That’s not very comforting,” Kalxi sneered. “You seem like the kind to fuck in a hole in the ground.”</p><p>           “Only if you dig it.” Seeing Kalxi’s hesitation to respond, Thyra knew she had found another of Kalxi’s soft spots. <em>She’s basically a giant ant, it makes sense she’d want to fuck underground. </em>“Now, Dizz, please show our first officer the way to the bridge while I fix these drinks?”</p><p>           The door turned green, and Dizz happily announced. “Please follow the green hallways, and congratulations on the promotion, First Mate Kalxi. I can’t wait to see what you can do.”</p><p>           After Kalxi had left, Thyra pulled out the redline and released a single drop of it into one of the drinks.</p><p>           
  <em>Oops.</em>
</p><p>           * * *</p><p>           Thyra cleared her throat as she walked into the bridge. “I believe you’re in my seat.”</p><p>           Kalxi stood up from the captain’s chair but kept her gaze forward.  “It’s a nice view, but … ”</p><p>           “But?” Thyra asked, handing her new first mate one of the two whiskeys she was holding.</p><p>           “I don’t know,” Kalxi said, taking the drink. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared. If we get caught or a job goes bad, they’ll just kill you. And they’ll do much worse to me…”</p><p>           “Yeah,” Thyra scoffed, sipping on her drink. “But like the old saying goes, ‘it’s only illegal if you get caught.’ Now,” Taking back the captain’s chair, Thyra sat, spreading her legs apart. “It’s not going to lick itself, and I’ve got a bucket list of places to fuck that’s a mile long, so let’s get busy.”</p><p>           Kalxi burst into laughter, which Thyra forgot was frighteningly alien. “Did you really think I was going to eat you out, just like that? Oh, my little primitive human, I just wanted to see the bridge.”</p><p>           <em>Oh, you poor bug. On my ship, a promise is a promise. </em>Thyra licked her lips. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>           “Fine,” Kalxi said, raising one of her eyebrows. “Why?”</p><p>           Thyra sipped casually on her whiskey. “No reason.” <em>Damn, maybe I should have put more in. </em></p><p>           Kalxi looked into her empty glass before her eyes flicked back to Thyra. “Did you fucking drug me?”</p><p>           Thyra pressed a sarcastic hand to her chest. “I would never!”</p><p>           Kalxi narrowed her eyes. “Yes, you would. Now what I did you doooo—” Her last word gasped as she grit her teeth against, what Thyra hoped was, a wave of pleasure.</p><p>           <em>Bingo! </em>“Are you feeling okay, Kalxi? Your face seems flush.”</p><p>           “Redline,” Kalxi panted. “You gave me fucking <em>redline</em>? Thyra, I—” The tall alien dropped to her knees, shuttering as she moaned in pleasure. Three of her clawed hands began to rip into the fabric of her shirt as she strained to control herself.</p><p>           Thyra reached down, pulling the two other vials of redline Kalxi had stolen out of the alien’s shirt pocket. “You think I didn’t see you take these when you were straddling me a few minutes ago? Don’t try and steal from me again.” Setting her boot on Kalxi’s shoulder, Thyra leaned down and whispered, “Now say it. Say you want to eat my fucking pussy right here.”</p><p>           “Fuck, you … ” Kalxi threw her head back, clicking, as a visible shockwave of pleasure moved through her body and ended by squeezing a clear liquid out of her gaster. “I’ve never done back to back doses like this,” She inhaled sharply. “Thyra, the contractions, they’re—” The alien gasped as Thyra twisted her ankle, hooking her boot behind Kalxi’s neck before pulling her leg in.</p><p>           Thyra felt the alien’s hard mandibles press into her inner thighs, followed by Kalxi’s labored breath on the crotch of her pants. “Oh, I’m sorry? I couldn’t hear you. Now, shut up and put that mouth to—”</p><p>           Thyra stopped mid-sentence, hearing the sound of fabric tearing. Horrified as to what she might have gotten herself into, she looked down just in time to see Kalxi’s mandibles push the fabric of what used to be the crotch of her pants past her lips, swallowing it. <em>Even drugged up you manage to surprise me. How wonderful.</em> “You owe me a new pair of pants.”</p><p>           “You’re not wearing panties,” Kalxi cooed, pushing her nose into Thyra’s slick passage.</p><p>           “Yeah, I tend to go commando at home.” <em>Do with that information what you will, Kalxi.</em></p><p>           “You smell so good, Thyra.” Kalxi moaned, extending her long tongue and running it up Thyra’s center. “Queen be praised, you taste even better.”</p><p>           <em>From a captain to a queen. I could get used to this.</em> Thyra threaded a hand through Kalxi’s hair, pulling the alien’s head away from her aching pussy. “Your queen wishes to savor this, so if you get overly zealous, you’ll be punished.” She clicked out the injector on one of the vials of redline. “Am I clear?”</p><p>           Kalxi paused. “Y-You wouldn’t, that much … Even I might not survive.”</p><p>           “Then I guess you should listen,” Thyra said, spinning the redline ominously between her index and middle finger.</p><p>           Thyra’s pussy pulsed in delight as she watched Kalxi’s mind struggle against the drug coursing through her veins. <em>Oh yes,</em> Thyra thought with a grin. <em>It’s all fun and games until we cross this line. On the ship, I’m your captain, but in the bedroom, I’m your queen. </em></p><p>           “Say it,” Thyra whispered. “Say I’m your queen.”</p><p>           “I—” Kalxi began, but seeing Thyra abruptly stop fidgeting with the redline, she corrected. “Of course, my queen.”</p><p>           “Good girl,” Thyra smiled, releasing her grip on Kalxi’s hair. “Dizz, put on my favorite playlist and make sure this is being recorded.”</p>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. On Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>           The hydraulic doors of the Dark Star’s cargo ramp hissed and steamed as Thyra waited to disembark.</p><p>           “I thought things in the future were supposed to be fast,” Thrya said, tapping her foot.</p><p>           Dizz’s hologram shrugged. “Maybe, if I had fewer collisions with Imperial anti-aircraft turrets, it would go faster. Just something to keep in mind.”</p><p>           <em>Everyone’s a fucking critic.</em> Thyra sighed, looking over at Telli and Thompson as they put the final locks on the containers. “Where’s Kalxi?”</p><p>           “Laying eggs in her room,” Dizz said, confirming what Thyra feared.</p><p>           Thyra sighed. “Fuck, it’s been almost a solar week. Isn’t she done yet?”</p><p>           “According to Biggs’ report—which you never bothered to read—this ‘pregnancy’ you induced by drugging her can last up to a month.”</p><p>            <em>Great, a month without my most indestructible crew member. Let’s hope we all live that long.</em></p><p>           The Dark Star shook as the hydraulics its ramp hit the steel ground of the single docking bay.</p><p>           The second Thyra stepped onto the empty platform, she was greeted by a very unwelcoming, welcoming party.</p><p>           A female Nikith wearing nearly nothing stood beside a Solar man in a trench coat. The two were flanked by four heavily armed androids, two on either side. Thyra had never seen this model of android before, but with how heavily armed they were, she assumed they weren’t pleasure models.</p><p>           “You’re not Hith.” The Solar man said, adjusting his thin glasses and looking down at his datapad.</p><p>           “No,” The Nikith woman purred, cupping her right breast. “She’s certainly not. And what do we have here,” The catgirl turned her attention to Thompson, watching him unload the cargo. “Meow, what a catch. Something’s telling me I’m going to be one stuffed pussy tonight.”</p><p>           Thyra took a step toward them, prompting all of the androids to raise their very expensive looking rifles.</p><p>           “Easy boys,” Thrya said, raising her arms in surrender. “Clearly, there’s been a misunderstanding.”</p><p>           The Solar man shook his head. “This is the Dark Star, is it not? Captained by—”</p><p>           “Me,” Thyra finished. “Hith is dead. Along with nearly everyone else who's probably on that roaster. I’m Thyra Dane, a privateer of the people.”</p><p>            <em>Shit that sounded better in my head. I need to work on that.</em></p><p>           “A mutiny then,” The man assumed correctly, not bothering to look up. “How utterly uninteresting. Regardless,” He shifted. “Since you’ve taken ownership of the Dark Star, its considerable debt on this station falls squarely on your shoulders. I’m sending the total to your ship’s AI. No crew members will be allowed to leave the docking bay until the debt is settled.”</p><p>           The Nikith woman frowned, biting her index finger. “Can’t we make an exception for that Vanneran? I’m getting really good vibes from him.”</p><p>           As if pretending to not overhear, Thompson shed off his shirt, showing off his glistening crimson skin and chiseled military upper body.</p><p>           “I can introduce you,” Thyra said. “I’m sure he’ll buy you a few drinks, and you two can talk about what a bad kitty you’ve been.”</p><p>           The Nikith’s face flushed, and her expression twisted in wanting pleasure. She let out a long and low purr while shimming her legs together. “Oh god, I’m getting so wet,” She confessed softly. “Come on, Dominik, please. I need this. Just him, the rest can stay here.”</p><p>           The Solar man seemed completely unphased by his accomplices' sexual needs and rolled his eyes. “Protocols come first, Diana. Also, Captain Dane, once your debt is paid we will be thoroughly inspecting all the,” He glanced down at his datapad. “Undeclared cargo, you’re bringing in.”</p><p>           “By all means, go inspect,” Thyra said, gesturing especially to the crates Thompson was standing by. “While you’re over there you can chat with my crew, they won’t bite,” She caught Diana’s gaze and made a quick sexual gesture with her fingers. “Unless you ask them to.”</p><p>           The young Nikith’s eyes glazed over as she bit her lip and moaned, starting to rub her crotch through the fabric of what could be gingerly described as her thong.</p><p>            <em>Pretty kitty must have forgotten to take her heat suppressor. Finally, a bit of luck.</em></p><p>           Dominik shook his head, getting back to business. “If you end up not paying your debt, it would be our time wasted, not yours. Have a pleasant stay, Captain Dane. Diana, get yourself together and take your fucking meds.”</p><p>           Two of the androids stayed while the other two left with Dominik and Diana. At the heavy door leading to the inner parts of the station, Diana made a motion for Thompson to call her, then she lifted her tail and showed off her Nikithian flexibility. Bending forward, the alien woman stuck out her long tongue and, starting on her ankle, dragged her licker all the way up her leg ending at her pussy. With a grin and whip of her tongue, she slid her tongue under her thong and, presumably, into herself.</p><p>           <em>I fucking love space. </em>Thyra thought, feeling her own pussy start to ache. <em>I need to drop by Kalxi’s room after this.</em></p><p>           Thompson, on the other hand, stoically soaked in the view. Then once the show was over he gave the Nikith woman a nearly imperceptible nod of acknowledgment.</p><p>           Once the door to the docking bay closed, Thyra marched over to Thompson. “You’re going to find a way to fuck that pussy six-ways up from Celestina’s royal cunt. She’s in heat.”</p><p>           “You think?” Thompson said, chucking. “Believe it or not, Thyra, I noticed.”</p><p>           “You’re going to fuck her so good she’ll forget all about protocols and searching crates.”</p><p>           Thompson grinned. “In all my years of spying, I’ve never been explicitly ordered to fuck someone. Sure, it’s always implied if it’s the quickest means to an end, but outright saying it? Tact clearly isn’t your strong suit, Thyra.”</p><p>           “I saved your ass,” Thyra reminded him. “Don’t forget that. Now, go fuck that catgirl! That’s an order.”</p><p>           “Aye-aye, captain,” Thompson sighed, pushing off the cargo and giving a half-hearted salute with his devilish tail.</p><p>           “Also,” Thyra added. “See if you have any contacts at this station. You seem like you have friends in low places. Meanwhile, I need to figure out just how bad Hith fucked us over.”</p><p>           Thompson slipped his shirt back on, and Thyra admitted to herself that she liked him better without it. </p><p>           “Be careful, Captain.” The Vanneran warned. “My friends aren’t really the best kind of people. Liars, cheats, and hypocrites, mostly.”</p><p>           Thyra shrugged. “Remind me how that’s any different from anyone else in this nebula?”</p><p>           The crimson skinned man didn’t answer as he walked back into the belly of the Dark Star.</p><p>            </p><p>           * * *</p><p>            </p><p>           Thompson cracked his knuckles, his eyes reflecting the familiar shell interface he had been viewing for the last eight hours. “Alright, so now that the hard part is done… Let’s find out what’s going on.” A few keystrokes later, he was simultaneously viewing Diana, the Dark Star’s station profiles.</p><p>           “Well, that’s curious,” He said, scrolling down the Dark Star’s long list of infractions. </p><p>            <em>Nothing too out of the ordinary, but that, in itself, is too out of the ordinary. This ship’s profile is too manicured to be real. Interesting… Someone has spent a lot of time and money making sure the Dark Star remains unremarkable.</em></p><p>           Not going to get anywhere else on that front, Thompson moved his attention to Diana’s profile.</p><p>           <em>Now, let’s see what kitty likes.</em> He tapped a few times, bringing up a list of her recent spendings. <em>Ah!</em> He stopped scrolling and highlighted a line. The expenditure simply read: ‘Recreational Spend.’ Thompson scoffed, diving deeper into the code.</p><p>           “Shotty, amateurish, and crude,” He muttered to himself, uncovering the real charge in minutes.</p><p>            <em>The Triple Zero Special, Links n’ Shackles Bar &amp; Brothel.</em></p><p>           “Well, that certainly sounds fun,” Thompson said, loading up the profile page for the B&amp;B.</p><p>            </p><p>           * * *</p><p>            </p><p>           It only took two rings for Diana to answer the video call. “Hello, this is Diana.”</p><p>           “Hey darlin’,” Thompson said, adopting a very specific accent. “Don’t ask how I got this number but we met a few hours ago. I was shirtless, sweaty, and lookin’ for a friend. You were hot, licking yourself, and, if I’m on the money, lookin’ for a friend too. If I remember correctly, you also have an ass as perfect as a Kloi’s genome.”</p><p>           Diana sat up, running a hand below where the picture cut off. “Don’t stop now.”</p><p>           Thompson faked clearing his throat. “I reckon it would be a lot better if we could meet. You see, surfing around the stars I’ve heard tales of a particular B&amp;B round these parts. The kind that caters to a very unique kind person. Does the term Triple Zero, mean anything to you?”</p><p>           “God,” Diana moaned so lustfully that Thompson could nearly feel the heat from her pussy through the call. “Keep talking, please.” The whimpering Nikith begged.</p><p>           Thompson gritted his teeth and sighed. “I’ll take that as a no then, too bad. Sorry to bother you—”</p><p>           “Wait!” Diana said breathlessly. “We can meet. I’ll pass you through the diplomatic systems, it’s timed, but it’ll last long enough for us to meet.”</p><p>           Thompson kicked his boots up, really getting into the persona he’d be adopting for the next few hours. “You sure darlin’? Because I’ve been known to last an awfully, long, time.” The last three words he savored, deepening his voice and drawing out each syllable.</p><p>           Diana’s back arched slightly as she typed on a console with her unoccupied hand. “I sent it,” She gasped. “You should be able to pass the androids now.”</p><p>           “How will I find you?” Thompson said, standing and grabbing a backpack from his closet.</p><p>           “You won’t,” Diana’s breath was labored when she spoke. “I’ll find you.”</p><p>           “Don’t leave me hanging, darlin’. There’s nothing I hate more than foreplay without a finish.” Then he ended the call.</p><p>           * * *</p><p>            </p><p>           <em>Close to the Dark Star, but not too close. </em>Thompson mused.<em> Just in case this all goes south on me.</em> Unconsciously he began to tap a rhythmic beat on the handle of his firearm. <em>Come on out, Dalin’, I can smell your pussy from—</em></p><p>           “Hey there, big red,” Diana said cooly, sliding out of the shadows, somehow dressed in even less than she was half a day ago. “Come here often?”</p><p>            <em>Damn, she didn’t even bring a weapon. Horny and inexperienced. This’ll be fun.</em></p><p>           Without missing a beat, Thompson quipped. “I’ve cum a lot of places darlin’, but a gentleman never kisses and tells. I get the feeling you knew that about me the second our eyes met.” He held out his elbow. “Normally I wouldn’t ask this, but I find myself a bit turned around... May I ask you to lead?”</p><p>           Diana set a flattered hand on her chest. “Such a gentleman.”</p><p>           <em>Just like your dad was. </em>Thompson smirked, having already profiled his date down to the very last fetish. “Walking around the station I get the sense there’s enough brutes out here. I thought I might try to bring some class to this shithole.”</p><p>           Diana hooked his around his arm and began to walk. Already Thompson could feel how physically hot her body temperature was, and he thought he saw shimmering between her legs, but upholding character was more important.</p><p>           <em>For now.</em> He reminded himself.</p><p>           “So, where have you roamed, Mr. Gentleman?” Diana asked playfully. “And does Mr. Gentleman have a name?”</p><p>           Thompson hummed. “I do, but learning it is a privilege reserved for few. As for your former question, a true gentleman never boasts about his former exploits. I was taught that only deeds in the present matter. Past actions and future plans are dust in the wind. Wouldn’t you agree?”</p><p>           Diana’s breath audibly hitched, and she quickly turned down a narrow and dark alleyway.</p><p>            <em>This isn’t the way to the B&amp;B.</em></p><p>           Thompson, pretending like nothing was wrong, wrapped his tail around Diana and pulled her closer to him. <em>Just in case I need a hostage. </em></p><p>           “Is it just my imagination,” Thompson said sweetly. “Or is it getting colder?”</p><p>           “It is, but I figured we could use a little appetizer before we arrive at our destination.” Diana stopped and attempted to shove Thompson against the wall.</p><p>           Unfortunately, Thompson had seen the little ploy coming and braced himself. The woman’s blow deflected off his hard pecs. “Darlin’,” He said deeply, “That wasn’t very lady-like.” Pivoting on his heel, Thompson deftly lifted the light catgirl off her feet and spun. Having traded positions with her, he pressed himself against her, pinning her between himself and the building in the tight back alley.</p><p>           “You see,” Thompon said, running a gentle hand over the woman’s pierced feline ear. “I may be the only gentleman on this station, but that doesn’t especially mean I’m a gentle man. Does it darlin’?”</p><p>           “Let me call you Daddy?” The Nikith begged with deep desperation in her voice as the palm of her hand began to rub up and down the front of Thompson's pants. Her eyes widened when her hand clearly went past where she thought Thompson’s shaft would end.</p><p>           “Daddy works,” Thompson said with a devilish grin, moving his hand from her ear down to her neck, palming the empty vial of aphrodisiac he had just injected into the skin at the base of one her piercings.</p><p>            <em>Scar tissue, fewer nerves, more fun.</em></p><p>            “Now, the question becomes,” Thompson paused to drag the nail of his index finger down the woman’s body. “What should I call you, darlin’?”</p><p>           “Anything,” Diana whispered, her eyes locked on the length of stretched fabric.</p><p>           “I suppose we’ll find out together,” With a metallic sound, Thompson unbuckled his pants, adding. “Not taking your heat suppressors while on duty… That’s a bad little pussycat.”</p><p>           “But it’s so hot,” Diana whispered into his neck, grinding her hips against his crotch. “I almost get off just thinking about it. Everyone stares. It’s such a rush of—”</p><p>           Thompson grabbed the woman’s face, interrupting her. “Oh, I had no idea my little pussycat was such an exhibitionist,” Ripping off his belt, he whipped the leather strap across the back of her neck, catching the free end with his other hand. “You know what I think you need?”</p><p>           A mix of fear, excitement, need, shown in Diana’s eyes as she meekly shook her head.</p><p>           Thompson threaded the belt back through the buckle and pulled it tight around the Nikith’s neck. “First, a little discipline for not jumping on my cock the moment you saw me. Then, I reckon we take you on a little walk around town. After that, if you’re a good girl—Well, I guess we’ll see.” Using his new leash, Thompson gave a sharp tug, dropping Diana to her knees in front of him.</p><p>           As Diana went to press her face into the throbbing fabric in front of her, Thompson pulled her back to feet. “W-What?” Diana gasped. “I thought—”</p><p>           “I’ve changed my mind,” With his free hand, Thompson reached down, hooking a thumb in her thong while wrapping the rest of his arm around her right thigh.</p><p>           “Wait, you’ll rip my—”</p><p>           There was a short sound of elastic snapping as Thompson lifted up the catgirl’s leg completely vertical. Then he went a step further, pushing her leg behind her hand until she heard the tap of her high-heels against the wall. </p><p>            <em>Ah, Diana, you’re a testament to just how flexible your species is.</em></p><p>           “Don’t worry,” Thompson growled, taking his time teasing her exposed and slick pussy with the bulge in his pants. “I wasn’t planning on you being clothed at all when we take our little walk. Now,” Letting go his belt, he pulled his pants down, freeing his erect crimson cock. “You’ve been a very bad kitty, and since nobody else on this station has the class to satisfy you properly, I guess that job falls to me.”</p><p>           “Please, Daddy,” Diana said, reaching down and sliding her hand along Thompon’s shaft. “Give it to me. Teach me how to be a good girl.”</p><p>           “You’ll never be a good girl,” Thompson smirked, placing the tip of his cock into his partner's soaking entrance. “But, until I leave this station, you’ll be mine. Do you understand? Mine, darlin’. You do what I say when I say it. Otherwise, Daddy is going to… Withhold.” He pulled his hips back, causing the woman he had pinned to squirm forward and mutter out nonsensically lustful words. </p><p>           “I’m yours. I swear, just put your cock inside me!—”</p><p>           Thompson thrust his hips forward, easily finding his mark and spearing his cock deep into the catgirl’s pussy. Not letting up at all, he folded his spaded tail and penetrated her ass.</p><p>           Diana’s cries of surprise mixed were soon replaced by moans of pleasure and the sound of Thompson’s balls slapping against her as he drove himself into her, over and over.</p><p>           “I’m can’t,” Diana gasped, “I’m cumming!” She moaned, arching her back and shutting. A second later, she went limp against the building.</p><p>           Thompson frowned, easing away from his partner as she dropped to the ground in a puddle of sexual satisfaction. “Darlin’, we gotta work on your stamina.”</p><p>           <em>Although, I suppose that was quite admirable, all things considered.</em></p><p>           Reaching down Thompson picked up the makeshift leash while tucking his stiff cock back into his pants. “Onward, darlin’. The night is young, and there’s so much for us left to do.”</p><p>           Diana gulped, cautiously eyeing the black leather belt. “You weren't serious about that, were you? I thought you were just saying it to get yourself hard. I don’t know if I can, it’s too much. I’m not even wearing bottoms anymore—”</p><p>           Thompson kneeled down, holding his lover by the chin and looking into her eyes. “Darlin’ if you don’t want to. A gentleman always listens to his lovers.” As he pressed his lips into hers he lost his balance, falling on her. “Ah, sorry. I lost my footing there.” As he stood up, Diana didn’t follow. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>           “I don’t know,” Diana said, rubbing her ass. “I think I might have fallen on something sharp,”</p><p>           Placing his boot over the two vials he had injected into her when he ‘fell’, Thompson said. “I don’t see nothin darlin’; maybe you just fell in love?” He chuckled, offering his hand.</p><p>           Diana’s breath became heavier, and she blinked hard, staring at the ground.</p><p>           “Come on darlin’ we go places to be, right?”</p><p>           Diana picked up the collar and hesitated before she meekly offered it up. “I’d like to be walked, please.”</p><p>           Thompson raised an eyebrow, taking the leash from her. “If that’s what you want, darlin’, I’ll walk you down every street of this station. Now, get down on all fours and take us straight to the B&amp;B.”</p><p>           As Diana did as instructed, Thompson corrected. “Ass up, girl, I only walk pets as classy as I am.”</p><p>           “Yes, Daddy,” She said adding some pep back to her voice as she raised her toned ass high into the air. “You never know,” Thompson cock throbbed as he enjoyed the view. “I might decide to take advantage at any moment.”</p><p>           “Of course, Daddy. I’m ready for you.”</p><p>           <em>How fun. </em>Thompson thought as he and Diana turned on to a somewhat populated street. People stared and whispered, not because this sight was likely uncommon here, but because —unbeknownst to Diana— these were all invitees. Thompson had, before he left the Dark Star, sent out some very specific messages to some very specific people. People who Diana had previously scorned or humiliated, some might have even been ex-lovers. Admittedly, Thompson hadn’t vetted the group very thoroughly before he sent out the invites for the show.</p><p>           His watch pinged, and he glanced down at it. <em>Ah, so it starts. </em>Then it dinged again, and again.</p><p>           Diana turned her head. “What’s that noise, Daddy?”</p><p>           Thompson, trapped on his watch to silence the notifications. “Nothing you need to worry about darlin’. Now, ass up and eyes forward, I was enjoying the view.” </p><p>           Thompson nodded and gave short greetings to all the onlookers. He assumed more than a few of them were responsible for the tips being deposited into his account as he paraded Diana around.</p><p>           <em>Look but don’t touch, fellas</em>.<em> I’d hate to kill someone so early in the evening.</em> At a stop sign, he looked down at the drooling cunt in front of him. Girlish precum was oozing out of Diana’s ready slit and each second her asshole and cunt would tighten. <em>Ooo, Diana, you should be more honest with yourself. Or are you finally recognizing some of the faces in the crowd?</em> The light turned green, Diana attempted to move forward, but Thompson held firmly on the leash.</p><p>           “Daddy?”</p><p>           <em>In the words of the former empress, “Why win once, when you can win always?</em>” Thompson grabbed Diana’s hip with his free hand and before she could speak another word, he buried his sizable cock into her.</p><p>            </p><p>            </p>
<h2>To be continued...</h2>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>